Random Acts of Kindness
by Liberty Hallway
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un geste simple peut parfois illuminer la journée d'une personne. Pour Clary, tout a commencé par une horrible journée. Rejoins-la dans sa quête pour accomplir 30 bonnes actions qui vont changer sa vie... et le monde.
1. Le tout début

_**Hello ! Voilà le premier chapitre de Random Acts of Kindness, une fic de Elizabeth Gray. Je la remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire et j'invite tous ceux qui se débrouille en anglais à aller voir ses fics, qui sont toutes géniales. (Promis, elle ne m'a pas payée pour faire de la pub. ^^) Anyway, let's start !**_

Seulement le début

Extraordinaire

_« Effectue un acte de bonté complètement désintéressé, sans en espérer une récompense, tout en sachant qu'un jour, quelqu'un en ferra de même pour toi. » - Lady Diana._

Dire que Clary passait une mauvaise journée serait la plus belle litote de l'année. Si seulement son contrôle raté, son collant préféré filé, le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle recommence son devoir de quatre pages et le fait que son meilleur ami venait de la lâcher pour aller retrouver une nouvelle petite amie pouvait résumer sa journée. Eh bien, non, c'était seulement le début.

Elle grommela en regardant la pluie ruisseler sur les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Au début, elle voulait juste finir son devoir mais maintenant c'était devenu « trouver-une-excuse-pour-rester-le-plus-longtemps-possible-vu-qu'elle-a-oublié-son-parapluie-ce-matin ». Après que la bibliothécaire lui ai envoyé un vingtième regard haineux, elle referma son livre et alla le remettre sur l'étagère.

« C'est totalement ridicule, » murmura-t-elle en naviguant entre les grands rayonnages en bois sombre, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai donné 30 centimes au SDF du coin de la rue, où est passé mon karma ? » Regardant la tranche du livre pour savoir où il se rangeait précisément, elle leva doucement les yeux. La rangée du somment. « Et merde. »

Clary se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, clopinant à cause de la chute depuis l'échelle et grommelant à propos de la discrimination envers les petits dans cette bibliothèque. Elle se connecta pour faire une dernière vérification sur son e-mail quand, bien sûr, une pub s'ouvrit. La souris se dirigea vers la nouvelle fenêtre, tentée qu'elle était d'installer un virus sur l'ordinateur. _Clic !_

**30 façons d'illuminer le monde chaque jour avec une bonne action au hasard.**

Clary leva les yeux au ciel. Génial, encore des gens pour donner des leçons de morales. Elle survola les différents paragraphes, reniflant de mépris devant la mièvrerie de la chose. Le monde est injuste et toute la gentillesse du monde n'y changera rien.

« Une cynique ? » Clary se retourna vivement pour voir un garçon, ou plutôt Le garçon, superbe avec sa crinière et ses yeux dorés qui était nonchalamment appuyé sur le chariot de la bibliothèque.

_Peut-être que finalement, ma journée s'améliore..._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La façon dont tu reniflais... J'ai cru un moment à un cochon égaré ou quelque chose du genre. » Clary ne pouvait pas empêcher ses joues de rougir.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. J'étais en train de lire une page web ringarde sur comment être gentil et comment ça ferait du monde un endroit meilleur. » Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. » Clary le regarda, incrédule.

« Attends, t'es sérieux ? Tu pense vraiment que tenir la porte à quelqu'un fait du monde un endroit meilleur ? »

« Toutes ces petites choses s'ajoutent; »

« C'est n'importe quoi, je veux dire, de toute façon la vie fout toujours tout en l'air, non ? Tu oublies le geste sympa et tu te focalises sur tous les mauvais trucs qui te sont arrivés. » Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

« Ok ... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, pour lui demander son nom.

« Clary. »

« Ok Clary, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour te rendre si... pessimiste. »

« Aujourd'hui ? J'ai foiré mon contrôle, j'ai déchiré mon collant- »

« Attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'y crois pas parce que tu vas avoir une mauvaise note et que tu as un problème avec tes fringues ? Tu ne crois pas que faire quelque chose de sympa pour quelqu'un veuille dire quoi que ce soit parce que tu as eu une mauvaise journée ? » Clary le regarda, interloquée.

« Eh bien... » Le garçon éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas du cynisme, c'est de l'égoïsme ! »

« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas ! »

« Clary, fais toi une faveur et sors de ta petite bulle. Regarde un peu autour de toi et tu comprendras pourquoi les gens sont si intéressés par la gentillesse. »

« Je ne suis pas égoïste- »

« Vraiment ? Alors prouve-le ! » Le garçon fit un sourire en coin en désignant l'écran. « Fais trente bonnes actions et on verra ce que ça donne. »Clary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai rien à te prouver ! »

« Ok alors prouve toi à toi-même que tu n'es pas intéressée que par ton nombril. En plus, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, non ? Ca peut même peut être changer ton karma. » Sur ces mots, il poussa son chariot dans un coin et comme ça, il avait disparu. Clary se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait rien à prouver à ce type... Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. _Mais, ça serait quand même sympa de prouver que je l'ai fait et que ça n'a pas marché._

Elle commença à faire défiler la page.

O.O.O.O.O.O

_Envoie à quelqu'un une lettre de remerciement écrite à la main._

Mince, ça n'allait pas être si simple. Elle n'avait personne à remercier. Elle remerciait déjà sa mère à chaque fête des mères, pour chacun de ses anniversaires et même pour les siens, d'anniversaires parce qu'elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas subi 14 heures de travail à l'accouchement pour ne pas être récompensée. _Après tout... Ils disent bien au hasard, non ?_

Le stylo en main, Clary se prépara à écrire une lettre de remerciement à un parfait inconnu.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Kaelie était en train de vivre la pire rupture de sa vie. Elle s'était cachée dans les rayonnages pour échapper à la vue de son ex-petit ami en train d'embrasser sa meilleure amie à l'une des tables. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'étagère, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Elle plaqua sa tête contre le bois de frustration. _Boum._

Elle regarda en reniflant le livre qui venait de tomber. C'était une encyclopédie, celle que personne ne lit jamais et à en juger par la couche de poussière, ça n'avait pas été touché depuis un moment... excepté le fin papier blanc qui s'en échappait. Kaelie le prit et l'ouvrit.

_Cher inconnu, _

_Aucun doute que tu dois être assez surpris de trouver ceci dans un livre, dans un livre de bibliothèque, un livre de bibliothèque que personne n'a jamais lu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais ceci pour faire passer un message de bonté qui, je l'espère, illuminera ta journée. Je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'avoir choisi ce livre, auquel personne n'accorde un regard, que tout le monde ignore. Ce livre dans lequel tant d'auteurs ont mis leur travail et leur passion et qui est juste laissé à prendre la poussière. En leur nom et au nom de tous ceux qui ont vraiment utilisé ce livre, je voudrais te dire merci, et que ton geste a fait une différence._

_Clary Fray._

Kaelie commença à sourire malgré elle, puis gloussa, puis rit franchement. Elle n'avait jamais lu quelque chose de si... si flatteur envers un livre. Qui que soit cette Clary Fray, elle illuminait très bien sa journée. Kaelie ramassa gentiment le vieux livre et le feuilleta. _Ben..._ pensa-t-elle, _c'est vrai que j'ai une recherche à rendre._

Serrantle papier et le livre contre son coeur, elle avait un sourire éclatant en rentrant dans la salle de travail, qui se transforma en sourire suffisant en passant devant son ex-petit ami et son ex-meilleure amie.


	2. La ruée du Starbucks

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, jeune gens ! Remercions une fois plus Elizabeth Gray pour son travail remarquable. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Promis, je ne mords pas. Et je lui transmets tous vos p'tits messages. Et pour répondre à OO, oui, j'ai traduit Random Acts of Kindness en français. C'est ce que le mot Traduction veut dire. Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire de cette fic. Je n'en possède que la traduction.**_

La ruée du Starbucks

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Clary aimait à New York. Il y avait les immeubles qui montaient jusqu'au ciel, il y avait l'odeur des pots d'échappement qui se mélangeait avec celle des hot dogs qu'elle s'était surprise à adorer. Mais il y avait des désagréments. Les vieux wagons de métro bondés, l'eau des égouts qui ruisselait dans la rue et surtout, surtout la file d'attente infinie qui se formait chaque matin devant le Starbucks.

Clary était une addict mais son histoire d'amour avec le café n'était pas suffisante pour justifier de rester debout au milieu du Starbucks, avec tout le monde se poussant et les serveurs appelant sans cesse des noms qui n'étaient pas le sien. Surtout, elle détestait quand ils prononçaient mal son nom. Qui peut confondre « Clary » et « Swarly » ?

Mais elle était là, dans la queue, manquant de dégringoler de fatigue. Elle s'était levée à 7 heures du matin, comment pouvait-il y a voir déjà tant de monde ? Elle soupira en pensant à sa nouvelle bonne action du jour.

_Achète un café à la personne derrière toi dans la queue du Starbucks, peut importe qui c'est._

Ces bonnes actions étaient sensées améliorer sa journée, pas la rendre encore pire. _Je jure que je tue la prochaine personne qui hurle « un double mocha cappuccino » _pensa-t-elle, en colère. Elle ravala une insulte en s'avançant d'un pas dans la queue.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour voir qui serait le chanceux qui aurait un café gratuit aujourd'hui. Si vous regardiez la définition de « professionnalisme », « sophistication » ou « policé », vous trouveriez une photo de ce type. Il portait un costume sec et ajusté avec une cravate parfaitement centrée. Il agrippait son attaché-case comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Génial, Il fallait que je paye un café à un type de Wall Street. C'est pas juste; il a suffisamment d'argent pour se le payer tout seul, non ? _Le téléphone du type vibra et il le porta à son oreille.

« A-allo? » bafouilla-t-il. Une tirade indistincte se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne mais vu son air terrorisé, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. « O-oui Monsieur Mortmain. » Clary se désintéressa de la conversation parce qu'elle venait d'arriver devant le comptoir.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un café noir, sans sucre ni lait. » Clary aimait le goût amer du café et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle en avait bien besoin.

« Votre nom ? »

« Clary et euh... Vous connaissez le type derrière moi ? » La serveuse haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au type en question, toujours au téléphone.

« Oh, c'est Alec Lightwood. Pauvre gars, il a le pire job du monde. Il est l'assistant d'Axel Mortmain. » Le type venait de gagner toute sa sympathie. Axel Mortmain était le plus impitoyable et assoiffé de sang tombeur de la ville, avec une douzaine de maîtresses malgré son mariage. Clary se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé qu'Alec était l'un d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il prend d'habitude ? »

« Comme vous. »

« Je... Je vais payer pour lui. » La serveuse haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire en pianotant sur sa caisse.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Hey, hum. C'est toi Clary ? » C'était Alec. Clary attendait toujours son café.

« Seulement si tu es Alec. » Le garçon était visiblement gêné.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour le café de ce matin. »

« Je t'en prie, »dit Clary en haussant les épaules, « tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Il fit une pause. « Mais, euh... Ok, comment je peux dire ça... Je suis gay, » finit-il par dire franchement. Clary le regarda d'un air étonné, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça, avant de comprendre.

« Oh ! Non, non, je... Je n'étais pas en train de te draguer. » Elle rit nerveusement. « En fait, je doit faire 30 bonnes actions et celle d'aujourd'hui était d'acheter un café à un total étranger et, enfin... » Elle pouvait sentir ses joues brûlantes. Alec se racla la gorge.

« Oh, eh bien... Clary. Ca a l'air... bien. Merci. »

« Alec ! » La serveuse les appela enfin. « Clary ! » Ils se dirigèrent vers la table pour avoir leurs cafés. La serveuse avait une mise pensive en regardant Clary avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Est-ce que... tu es déjà allée à la bibliothèque Idris ? » lui demanda-elle.

« Oui, ça m'est arrivé. » Les yeux de la serveuse s'illuminèrent.

« Et tu as déjà écrit une lettre de remerciement à un parfait inconnu que tu as glissé dans une encyclopédie ? » Elle l'avait trouvé. Clary jeta un coup d'oeil à son nom, sur l'étiquette - Kaelie.

« Euum... Oui ? » Kaelie se mit à rire.

« C'était génial. Il faut vraiment que je te remercie pour ça, je passait une très mauvaise journée, et tu l'as illuminée. » Alec regarda Clary en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum... Ecrire une lettre de remerciement à quelqu'un. » Alec se fendit d'un sourire.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour le café, Clary ! » Sur ce, il franchit les portes. Kaelie remua les sourcils.

« Petit copain ? » Clary se mit à rire.

« Aucune chance. Et... merci pour le café, Kaelie. »

« Attends, tu peux me passer ton numéro ? Je trouve ça bien, ce que tu fais. J'aimerai bien avoir de tes nouvelles. »

Clary sortit du Starbucks ce jour-là avec deux bonnes actions accomplies. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle en était fière.


	3. Effet Boomerang

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que le fandom français pour cette série n'est pas très développé, mais ça serait sympa de laisser des commentaires, tout de même. Juste pour savoir si vous avez aimé, adoré, détesté, quelque chose ! J'ai un peu l'impression d'avancer dans le noir, là... Oh et surtout, ce qui serait bien, c'est si vous trouvez une phrase qui vous paraît bizarre, bancale, bref, mal-traduite, de me prévenir. Ce n'est pas simple de faire des aller-retours entre les deux langues et je manque parfois de recul sur ce que j'écris.**_

Effet Boomerang.

Leur mépris réciproque avait commencé très tôt. Elle avait volé le seul crayon rose de la boîte et bien sûr, la licorne de Clary ne pouvait pas être finie sans rose. Le combat épique s'était terminé sur un score de 12 crayon cassés, un pot de peinture éventré sur le sol, une semaine de privation de dessert et un oeil au beurre noir pour Clary.

Oui, on pouvait dire que Clary n'aimait pas Aline. Le ressentiment avait atteint son point culminant au lycée, quand Aline était devenue la souriante, populaire et menue pompom-girl alors que Clary était restée la petite artiste rouquine. Elles s'étaient injuriées, elles s'étaient torturées, elles avaient fait de la vie de l'autre un enfer... enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

_Offre de l'aide à un ennemi dans le besoin._

Le premier nom auquel Clary avait pensé, bien sûr, était celui d'Aline. Elle s'assit, ou plutôt s'effondra sur le banc. C'était le plus difficile, jusque maintenant. Les deux précédents avaient impliqués de parfaits inconnus mais là... Elle connaissait cette personne, lui avait parlé, lui avait crié dessus, la détestait.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner maintenant, si ? » Elle leva les yeux et essaya de contrôler son choc en reconnaissant le garçon de la bibliothèque. Clary soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, celui n'est pas facile. » Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil sur le papier.

« Eh bien... Je suppose que tu peux toujours lui glisser un lézard dans son sac pendant qu'elle est dans tes bras, si ça te fait te sentir mieux. » Clary lui lança un regard.

« C'est un acte de bonté... c'est pas sensé être dégueulasse ! » Il eut un rire étouffé.

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pourquoi les gens font-ils ce genre de choses ? Ils n'achètent pas un café à quelqu'un parce qu'ils y sont forcés mais parce qu'ils en ont envie et c'est ça qui est génial. La bonté, c'est la volonté d'aider les autres. » Clary haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je devrais commencer par avoir envie de faire tous ces trucs au lieu de juste vouloir prouver que ça ne marche pas ? » Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Tu devrais essayer de faire le truc en entier... Ou, tu peux utiliser mon conseil de tout à l'heure avec le lézard. » Clary se mit à rire. Le garçon se détourna pour partir.

« Hey ! » Il s'arrêta. « C'est quoi ton nom ? 'Le garçon de la bibliothèque', c'est un peu long. » Il eut un grand sourire.

« Jace. Je m'appelle Jace. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary pensa des jours à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Mais un vendredi, le destin lui fila un coup de pouce. Les couloirs de l'école étaient vides, vu qu'il était tard et qu'on était en week-end. Clary avait juste besoin de clarifier certaines choses avec un professeur avant un week-end bien mérité et avait hâte de rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose.

C'était un son très léger mais il se répercutait dans tout le couloir. On aurait dit... des sanglots. Curieuse, Clary s'approcha des toilettes des filles et ouvrit doucement la porte. Dans un coin, roulée en boule, il y avait Aline. Clary ne pouvait que la regarder, sous le choc, jusqu'à ce qu'Aline relève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les siens. La tristesse se transforma en colère quand elle la reconnut.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je-j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer... Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien. » Clary se surpris elle-même en se rendant compte à quel point ces mots étaient vrais.

« Eh bien maintenant que tu as vu que j'allais bien, va-t-en. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Clary se serait giflée. Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Aline voulait visiblement être seule mais... Clary ne pouvait pas la laisser là, assise par terre.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu me détestes de toute façon. » Clary se mordit la lèvre en se rapprochant doucement.

« Tu crois que je te déteste à cause d'un crayon rose ? » A sa grande surprise, Aline se mit à rire.

« Ha ha, c'était il y a tellement longtemps. » Elle redevint sérieuse. « Mais, il y a plus que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je ne te déteste pas... C'est juste que... Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas l'importance des pyramides humaines et de sortir avec le plus de garçons possible, et tout ce que tu aimes. Je ne déteste pas, c'est juste que nous sommes si... »

« Différentes ? » finit Aline à sa place. Elles restèrent assises en silence un moment. « Mon père trompe ma mère depuis un moment. » dit-elle doucement. Clary la regarda, surprise. « Et ouais, vingt ans de mariage et mon père couche avec son assistante. » Elle renifla en s'essuyant les yeux. « Maintenant, ils divorcent et n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne serait probablement pas là pour la remises des diplômes parce Cheryl, » cracha-t-elle amèrement, « va bientôt accoucher. » Elle observa l'air abasourdi de Clary.

« Ouais, il a fait un gosse avec elle en plus. Il veut que j'aille vivre avec lui et sa nouvelle famille et ma mère... » Elle s'arrêta et repris son souffle. « Je... J'ai peur pour elle. » Elle recommença à pleurer. Elle tendit la main et agrippa le bras de Clary. Doucement, cette dernière se plaça de façon à pouvoir entourer la jeune fille de ses bras.

Aline se tendit un instant avant de se laisser aller. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment. « Merci » dit Aline en reniflant avant de se relever. « J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. » Clary lui sourit.

« Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider. » Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix d'Aline l'arrêta.

« Clary ? » Clary se retourna. « Je ne t'ai jamais détesté non plus. » Clary eut un grand sourire. Aline n'était pas vraiment une amie. Mais elle n'était plus une ennemie et perdre un ennemi, une personne en moins dans ce monde à ne pas l'aimer rendait le sien plus brillant.


	4. Embrouillaminis Musicaux

_**Un grand merci à Mayou-Chan pour ses commentaires très précis. Si tu lis ce chapitre, tu constatera que j'ai changé toute la typographie. ^^ A tous ceux qui ont lu mais qui n'ont pas fait des reviews, merci quand même. Déjà vous avez lu et ça me fait chaud au coeur.**_

_****La série The Mortals Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare. Random Acts of Kindness appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 4 : Embrouillaminis musicaux

« Hum... C'est notre anniversaire ?

-Non ! On est quoi, un vieux couple ?

-Tu le sais au fond de toi que tu veux devenir Madame Simon Lewis.

-Ha ha, continue d'essayer de deviner.

-Ton anniversaire ? »

Clary lui lança un regard peu amène et lui pinça le bras.

« C'est sympa de voir que tu sais tant de choses à mon sujet. »

Pour chaque ennemi, il y a un ami et pour Clary, cet ami s'appelait Simon Lewis, celui qui connaissait tout de son monde, depuis son étrange obsession pour les pâtes au début de sa passion artistique. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait été choqué de les savoirs amis. Le grand et étrange garçon, avec ses T-shirts de geek et ses lunettes, n'avait pour passe-temps que les jeux vidéos et son groupe de musique.

_Donne à ton ami ce qu'il a toujours voulu._

**24 heures plus tôt.**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ils ne peuvent pas jouer ? » demanda Clary. Le manager le regarda par-dessus ses grosses lunettes.

« Tu les as déjà entendu jouer ? Toutes les vitres explosent. Et ils ne peuvent même pas choisir un nom ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas laisser un groupe qui s'appelle 'Orgie à Hoboken' jouer ici.

- Ecoutez, je sais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à choisir un nom... ou à faire de la bonne musique mais si je vous disais qu'ils ont progressé... beaucoup progressé. » Clary se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité mais c'était leur seule chance. Le manager réfléchit.

« Pourquoi tu y tiens autant ?

- Eh bien, je dois faire trente actes de bonté et l'un d'eux est de donner quelque chose à un ami, quelque chose qu'ils ont toujours voulu et Simon... Simon a toujours voulu jouer devant un public et...

- Ok, ok... Si tu peux me montrer un enregistrement où ils n'ont pas l'air d'être en train d'égorger quelqu'un... je leur donnerai une chance.

- C'est génial ! Merci, merci beaucoup !

- Attends, je veux cet enregistrement pour demain soir 8 heures, pas plus tard. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Simon, tu répètes pas ? »

Simon releva la tête de la BD qu'il était en train de lire et attrapa un chips dans le bol à coté de lui.

« Répéter ?

- Pour ton groupe ? Je veux dire, vous voulez toujours vous améliorer, non ? Et choisir un nom plus... cool ?

- Quand es-tu devenue si intéressée par mon groupe ? Je croyais que tu trouvais ça nul.

- Je... J'ai une foi renouvelée en toi et ton groupe. » Clary lui lança son portable. « Maintenant appelle Eric, Matt et Kirk et dis leur qu'ils ont une répète improvisée. Vous allez enfin choisir un nom convenable. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Lawn Chair Crisis ?

- Nan... On dirait qu'on débarque d'une banlieue de New Jersey.

- Sea Vegetable Conspiracy ?

- Beurk, je suis allergique au poisson.

- Un concombre de mer n'est pas un poisson !

- Je m'en fous, ils sont tous les deux dans la mer, ok ? »

Clary massa ses tempes en les écoutant. Ca n'en finissait pas. A ce rythme là, ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien.

- Sexist Pigs ?

- Naaan, ça va faire fuir les groupies.

- Comme si vous alliez en avoir.

- Vous êtes tellement nuls; je vous jure qu'un singe aurait déjà trouvé, » grogna Clary.

- Et pourquoi pas... Millennium Lint ?

- Je trouve ça cool...

- Ouaip !

- Je suis juste content que vous ne considéreriez plus 'The Fang Brothers'... » marmonna Simon.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Quoi ? » s'écria Clary. Simon acquiesça sombrement. « Ce-C'est pas possible ! » Elle venait de voir tous ses rêves, tous ses efforts réduits à néant. Etre gentil était vraiment très difficile.

« La majorité l'emporte.

- Quoi ? Matt et Kirk ont voté pour ?

- Corruption... et ils veulent garder le garage pour répéter. »

Clary s'effondra dans l'antique canapé et mit sa tête dans ses mains. _Ca va pas marcher, _lui criait son esprit._ C'est pas juste ! Pas moi, pas Simon... Il a toujours été là pour moi._

_« _Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'inspiration mais, merde, de là à transformer un des poèmes d'Eric en chanson ? C'est du suicide musical ! En fait, non, c'est juste du suicide.

- Mais Simon... Tu as pas écrit une chanson ? dit Clary en relevant la tête.

- Euh, quoi ?

- Mais si... Je m'en souviens, tu me l'a montrée. Simon, écoute moi, c'est peut-être la seule façon de sauver ton groupe. Montre-leur ta chanson. » Simon la regarda, estomaqué.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est...

- C'est ça ou vous allez chanter à propos de turgides tourments, lui rappela fermement Clary. Laisse moi leur parler. »

Ils étaient juste là à rien faire quand Clary entra dans la pièce. Cela la mit dans une rage folle de devoir prouver qu'ils pouvaient jouer... pour qu'ils puissent jouer ! Et ils étaient juste en train de rien faire.

« Bougez-vous, leur lança-t-elle.

- Quoi ? répondit paresseusement Matt.

- Vous voulez être un groupe et donc faire de la musique, on est d'accord ? Je suis à près sûre que 'Le rythme des pets' ne compte pas comme une chanson. Si vous voulez être musiciens, vous allez devoir bosser. Ca ne va pas vous arrivez pendant que vous êtes là à perdre du temps, ok ? Alors soit vous vous mettez à faire de la musique soit vous rentrez chez vous et on parle plus. »

Clary savait qu'elle était dure mais ils manquaient de temps et elle savait qu'ils pouvaient faire de la bonne musique...s'ils travaillaient...enfin elle espérait.

« Oh, et Eric ? Tes poèmes sont pourris, hors de question de les utiliser, » ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary guida doucement Simon vers Taki's, un bandeau sur les yeux. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle le lui enleva. Simon regarda autour de lui, confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Clary sourit.

« Mon groupe favori joue ce soir. » Les yeux du garçon faillirent sortir de leurs orbites à la vue du gigantesque panneau 'Millennium Lint'.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller sur scène. Ils commencent bientôt.

- Que... Com... Ce... C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » bafouilla-t-il. Clary acquiesça. « Merci ! » Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. « Merci Clare, » murmura-t-il avant de courir rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Clary s'adossa au comptoir, un verre de Coca à la main. Les tables avaient été poussées sur le coté pour créer une sorte de piste de danse. Simon arrangeait sa batterie sur scène. La salle était pleine quand Eric monta sur scène.

« Bonsoir New York ! Nous sommes Orgie à... Je veux dire Millennium Lint ! Ok, on va commencer par une chanson écrite par mon pote Simon Lewis ! » La musique commença, doucement d'abord puis accéléra dans un crescendo de batterie, de guitare et de bruit. Clary fredonnait la chanson en souriant. Elle avait réussi, Simon pouvait enfin jouer devant un public. Il était juste excellent à la batterie.

« Tu viens danser ? » Clary se retourna pour voir Jace. Il lui prit doucement son verre qu'il posa sur une table.

« Je te connais à peine, rit Clary.

- Et pourtant j'ai réussi à t'entrainer dans un plan machiavélique en trente étapes pour te rendre moins... égo-centrée. » Clary feignit d'être choquée.

« Je ne suis pas égo-centrée !

- Plus maintenant, c'est certain. C'est toi qui qui a permis cette soirée. Regarde combien ton ami est heureux. » Clary jeta un coup d'oeil du coté de la batterie. Simon s'éclatait, les yeux fermés et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ouais... » Clary sourit doucement. « Il le mérite.

- Danse avec moi... s'il te plait ? » Clary inspira un grand coup en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ensemble, ils bougèrent au rythme de la musique, sans parler mais en se souriant et en riant. Cette nuit fut une nuit de célébration et de joie, de rêves et de réussites. Et la musique enflait, se répandait dans la rue, aux oreilles des passants et dans les maisons avoisinantes. Elle entourait chaque personne, chaque bâtiments, chaque ponts de la ville, rattrapant l'horizon dans un dernier crescendo.


	5. Parle puissament

_**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leur alertes et leurs favoris.N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_****La série The Mortals Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare. Random Acts of Kindness appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 5 : Parle puissamment au nom de l'impuissant

Deux semaines plus tôt, Magnus Bane était un individu parfaitement sain vivant chez ses parents comme tous les autres lycéens. Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait un accès illimité à la nourriture, à l'eau, à des vêtements et à une douche. Deux semaines, il avait des parents aimants et attentifs. En deux semaines, son monde avait basculé.

_Lève-toi pour quelqu'un qui en a besoin._

Clary chiffonna le papier. Ca ne pouvait pas être facile, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, le bruit des passants et de la ville se fondant l'un avec l'autre. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Clary n'était pas vraiment du type à être harcelée mais on ne la remarquait jamais ou, quand c'était le cas, elle était la fille bizarre qui dessine tout le temps et qui n'a aucun ami, à part le petit geek.

_Crash ! _« Alors, c'est comment de dormir sur le ciment, petit pédé ? »

Clary ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, remarquant à peine les protestations des passants alors qu'elle fendait la foule.

Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant la scène. Il avait l'air vraiment misérable, refusant de se défendre, la tête baissée. Ils formaient un demi-cercle autour de lui, comme si c'était un spectacle. Clary avait envie de vomir.

« Alors tes parents t'ont enfin jeté dehors, hein ? C'est bien; les gens comme toi, il faut les mettre en quarantaine pour pas passer la maladie. » L'un d'eux cracha sur lui. La forme recroquevillé au sol ne fit que glousser.

« Tout le monde sait que Sarah Banner t'a filé le syphilis à la soirée de Noël. C'est toi qui devrait être mis en quarantaine. »

Clary retint son souffle quand l'un des tortionnaires s'avança pour gifler le garçon. Elle se tourna pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Mais à son grand désarroi, la plupart des gens détournaient les yeux et accéléraient le pas. _Lève-toi pour quelqu'un dans le besoin. _La phrase résonnait dans sa tête, accompagnée d'une autre, que sa mère avait coutume de lui dire :_ En tant qu'artiste, tu rends visible l'invisible._

Clary prit une grande inspiration. Ceci n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec l'air, mais bon. « Hey ! » _Oh bon sang. Hey ? C'est trop nul comme entrée !_ Mais il n'était plus temps d'hésiter, puisque ils venaient de se tourner vers elle. « L-laissez le tranquille. » Elle se maudit intérieurement pour le tremblement de sa voix.

« Dégage, gamine. C'est pas tes oignons. »

La colère commença à monter en Clary. Personne ne l'appelle gamine.

« Mon nom n'est pas gamine et je ne vais pas 'dégager' comme tu le dis si bien. Puisque tu es visiblement trop immature pour comprendre un discours d'adulte, je vais utiliser ton propre dialecte. » Clary remercia sa mère pour l'avoir obligée à prendre des cours d'anglais supplémentaires à l'école. « Peu importe ton différent avec ce garçon, cela peut sûrement être résolu par une conversation calme dans un environnement sain qui illuminerait à quel point cette dispute est futile et combien il est stupide d'en chercher une. »

L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle. « Tu nous traites de stupides ? » Clary ravala sa fierté et sa colère s'évanouit. _Lève-toi pour quelqu'un dans le besoin. Ben voyons, la seule chose que ça va me rapporter, c'est de me faire taper dessus ! _Elle prit une autre inspiration en reculant d'un pas._ Allez Clary, ressaisis-toi !_

« Je ne veux pas de problème. Mais j'apprécierais si vous le laissiez tranquille, dit-elle aussi calmement que possible.

- Et pourquoi on devrait laissez le sale pédé vivre tranquille ? »

_Péd... Oh, Seigneur. _Clary n'aurait jamais pensé, enfin, ici, à New York... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon assis par terre, la tête baissée. Il avait l'air pitoyable. Elle venait de mettre les pieds dans un crime d'homophobie.

« Parce que votre raison est l'une des plus horrible. » Elle ne pouvait plus arrêter sa voix de trembler. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y était confrontée. « Parce que c'est révoltant et tordu et dépravé.

- Oh, et maintenant, c'est nous les monstres ? » Un autre s'avança. Clary pouvait sentir son haleine infecte et détourna la tête, manquant de s'étouffer.

« Laissez-les tranquilles. »

Elle pouvait sentir sa présence derrière elle sans avoir à se retourner. _Il est partout..._

« Herondale... Tu connais ces types ?

- Même si ce n'était pas le cas, de quel droit tu viens leur chercher des noises ? » Sa question resta suspendue dans l'air. Pendant tout ce temps, un attroupement s'était formé et observait le groupe avec suspicion.

« Il y a un problème, ici ? » Le soulagement envahit Clary en voyant un policier arriver.

« C'est pas fini, bande de tarlouzes, » crachèrent les garçons, avant de partir en se cachant dans la foule. Clary se dirigea vers le garçon toujours assis par terre.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il releva la tête et elle fut surprise de lire de la colère dans ses yeux de chat.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, Magnus, » dit Jace en se plaçant à coté de Clary. Magnus renifla.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je parle au type le plus populaire de Idris Academy. »

Clary se figea. Idris Academy était la plus prestigieuse école privée de le ville... Et Jace était... ?

« Le lycée dans lequel tu vas ne veut pas dire grand chose dans le monde réel. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Magnus. Aider quelqu'un voulait dire beaucoup plus que faire partir des harceleurs.

« Une douche, ça t'intéresse ? »

O.O.O.O.O.O

De la vapeur s'échappait de la salle de bain pendant que Clary était allée chercher des verres et de quoi se rafraîchir. Jace était assis sur le canapé, en train de zapper.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir seule tout à l'heure, dit-elle en posant les verres sur la table.

- Oh, vraiment ? » rétorqua-t-il, amusé. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me sauver.

- Hum... Moi je pense que si, ou alors ton air pétrifié était très bien imité.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un gosse de riche pompeux vienne me sauver la mise à chaque fois. » Clary se détourna mais elle fut arrêtée par Jace qui avait attrapé son poignet. Ils étaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre. Les pupilles d'or du blond étaient plantées dans les siennes.

« Visiblement, tes 'actes de bonté' ne t'ont pas rendue moins preste à juger les autres. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sais quoique ce soit sur moi ? » La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit en grand.

« Ahh... Ca fait tellement de bien une bonne dou... » Magnus s'arrêta en voyant la position des deux autres. Clary se dégagea et s'assit dans un fauteuil, rougissant comme une folle. « Ah. Herondale s'intéresse à la petite rouquine... Sympa. » Jace leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voilà le thé que vous avez demandé, Reine Magnus, dit-il en souriant.

- Hum... Merci, chéri.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » La question s'était échappée des lèvres de Clary sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Elle rougit encore plus. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je déteste les gens qui tournent autour du pot. Ce qui m'est arrivé est assez simple. Mes parents sont... Eh bien ce sont des gens biens mais ils sont très stricts sur ce qu'ils considèrent moralement et socialement bien. J'étais le fils parfait. Celui qui va dans la meilleur école, qui ramène des bonnes notes, qui as des belles petites amies, etc... Mais, il y a deux semaines, je... j'ai... embrassé quelqu'un. » Jace haussa un sourcil.

« C'est tout ? T'as embrassé quelqu'un ? » Magnus lui lança un regard peu amène.

« J'ai embrassé un mec, imbécile. D'une certaine manière, mes parents l'ont su. Sur leur liste des choses moralement acceptables, être gay n'apparaissait pas alors ils m'ont viré de chez eux et m'ont laissé avec... » Magnus eut un rire amer. « Rien, en fait.

- C'est horrible... Tes propres parents ? » Clary était dégoutée. Comment des parents pouvaient faire ça à leur propre fils ? Magnus haussa les épaules.

« Les préjugés et l'ignorance existeront toujours. Rien ne peut les arrêter. » Il y eut un silence, lourd de sens et de tout ce que Magnus avait perdu cette nuit là.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? intervint Jace.

- Hum... Ma mère sera bientôt là, » dit Clary en regardant l'heure. Sa mère avait beau être quelqu'un de formidable, elle n'apprécierait pas de devoir héberger un parfait inconnu. « On ne peut pas juste te laisser retourner dans la rue. » Elle se tourna vers Jace. « Des idées ?

- Parce que maintenant tu as besoin de moi ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est sérieux. Des idées ? » Jace soupira.

« Eh bien... mes parents ont un appartement. Si une escort-girl de mon père de temps en temps ne te dérange pas. » Magnus eut un grand sourire.

« Aucun problème. » Jace tira une clé de son trousseau et lui tendit.

« Rend-toi invisible si tu ne veux pas te faire coffrer pour squat. » Magnus acquiesça et Clary les raccompagna tous les deux à la porte.

« Attends. » Jace se retourna. « Je... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas du te juger comme ça. Ce n'était pas bien et... J'avais tort. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis et je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. » Clary soupira. « Si on me demande, je nierai tout en bloc, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de toi aujourd'hui et je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

Elle releva la tête et se rendit soudain compte combien ils étaient proches. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de métal et de soleil qui émanait de lui. Elle inspira et ferma les yeux.

« Aucun problème, vraiment, » dit-il avant de se détourner. Il sourit devant son air choqué avant de descendre les escaliers. Clary claqua la porte.

_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Jace Herondale._


	6. Une tasse de café

_**Encore un autre chapitre, bande de petits chanceux ! Une fois de plus, merci à tout le monde et une fois de plus :**_

_****La série The Mortals Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare. Random Acts of Kindness appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Une tasse de café.

Maïa Roberts ne se serait jamais imaginée ici. Elle grogna de dégout en essuyant le bortsch étalé sur son nouveau T-shirt. _Ca va laisser une tâche_, pensa-t-elle amèrement un regardant la grande trace rouge sur le nylon blanc. C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine. Elle soupira et jeta l'essuie-tout à la poubelle.

« Et ils disent que tous les New New-yorkais ne sont pas malpolis, » marmonna-t-elle en sortant les poubelles. Elle était mal. Elle était court, niveau porte-monnaie et ne pouvait pas remplacer indéfiniment ses vêtements. Elle ne souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle était allée au cinéma ou qu'elle avait fait autre chose que gratter des poêles usées.

Elle fut accueillie par son patron lui tendant un carnet et un crayon.

« Michelle est malade. Tu prends sa place au service. »

Maïa s'empêcha de grogner. On pourrait penser qu'être devant le comptoir était mieux que la cuisine. Attendez de subir les regards méprisants, les tâches de nourriture et les crises de colère des clients.

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers une femme et sa fille assises à une table.

« Bonjour, vous avez choisi ? dit-elle en forçant le sourire et la voix joyeuse.

- Je vais prendre... le spécial. » _Oh non, encore du bortsch ?_ Maïa gribouilla sur son carnet en essayant de camoufler son horreur.

« Autre chose ?

- Francine, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » La petite fille leva la tête et croisa le regard de Maïa Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur avant de redescendre précipitamment vers le sol. Elle murmura quelque chose si bas qu'il fut impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Je suis désolée ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » Maïa se pencha en avant avec l'espoir de pouvoir saisir les mots de la fillette. Celle-ci se racla la gorge et répéta... tout aussi bas. Maïa soupira. _Ca va encore être une longue journée..._

O.O.O.O.O.O

Maïa souleva l'assiette et vit ses espoirs se réduire à néant. Pas de pourboires. Elle prit le ticket et le retourna.

_Tu es une horrible serveuse, merci._

Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait en rire ou déchirer le papier pour en faire des confettis. Alors elle ne fit que soupirer et continua à mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle en attendait tellement plus en venant s'installer ici. Après tout, elle était loin de ses parents, de la petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait et tous les voisins la trouvaient étrange.

Et pourtant, dans cette ville immense, elle était plus que jamais une étrangère. La cloche sur la porte sonna, l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » Elle se dépêcha de nouer son tablier et d'attraper son carnet, se préparant mentalement à un autre cauchemar. Elle fut surprise de trouver une petite rousse assise dans un coin. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un bout de papier. Elle regardait autour d'elle nerveusement. Maïa haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Juste un café. »

Maïa haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience pour un autre indécis.

« Vous êtes sûre de ça ? » La rousse acquiesça. Maïa soupira en écrivant sur son carnet. Le café fut prêt en moins d'une minute.

« Hé, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Maïa se retourna, surprise que la fille lui parle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je sais pas trop, tu avais l'air plutôt énervée quand j'ai passé ma commande. »

Maïa soupira et regarda autour d'elle pour voir où était son patron. Elle allait probablement en payer le prix mais elle avait tellement les nerfs à vif qu'elle s'en fichait complètement.

« Ok, écoute, on m'a balancé du bortsch dessus pour la deuxième fois cette semaine, j'ai pas eu de pourboires depuis trois jours et ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas vu mes amis. Alors excuse-moi si je suis un peu sur les nerfs parce que tu vas rester trois plombes avec ta tasse de café parce que j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. »

Maïa pris une grande inspiration en prenant conscience du bien que ça lui avait fait de pouvoir enfin vider son sac.

« Oh. » Les joues de Maïa s'enflammèrent en réalisant qu'elle venait juste de crier sur une cliente. « Eh ben, c'est vraiment pas cool pour toi. » Elle regarda la rousse avec surprise. Pas de demande du manager, pas de café brulant sur sa peau ? « J'espère que ça va s'arranger. » Maïa cligna des yeux.

« Hum... Merci. Profite de ton café, j'imagine. » Elle secoua la tête en s'éloignant._ Les gens, aujourd'hui..._

O.O.O.O.O.O

Maïa se dirigea vers la table pour débarrasser la tasse de café vide. La jeune fille rousse était partie juste quelque minutes avant. Elle retourna le ticket.

_Merci._

Maïa sourit. C'était étrange de voir que ce simple mot avait un tel impact sur elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le billet sur la table. Cette fille lui avait donné un billet de vingt dollars pour une tasse de café qui en valait trois.

« Merci à toi, murmura-t-elle en prenant la tasse.

- Roberts, tu négliges un client, » intervint son patron. Maïa regarda autour d'elle. « Il est là depuis que la rousse est repartie. Va voir ce qu'il veut et débarrasse-toi de lui le plus vite possible. On ferme bientôt. » Maïa soupira et se dirigea vers le nouveau client. Il était blond, plutôt mignon et pour une quelconque raison, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

- Juste un café. »

_Laisse un pourboire généreux._


	7. Détresse

_**Hey ! Alors, je vois que certains continuent de lire et ça me fait plaisir. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il fallait que j'arrête tout un moment, vu le manque d'engouement mais par respect pour ceux qui lisent et surtout par respect pour Elizabeth, je vais continuer. Oh, et saviez vous que le 17 février (aujourd'hui, quoi) est le Random Act Of Kindness Day ? Alors, sortez de chez vous et allez distribuer de la chaleur humaine autour de vous !**_

_****La série The Mortals Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare. Random Acts of Kindness appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété, ainsi que la traduction du poème ci-dessous****_

Chapite 7 : Détresse

Ce chemin épineux, ces cieux orageux,

Ont rapprochés nos esprits;

Et nous ont rendus, par les liens de la détresse,

Chers l'un à l'autre.

BERNARD BARTON, _Not Ours the Vows_

**Minuit**

Les chaussures de Clary faisaient un bruit de souris alors qu'elle sprintait à travers les couloirs. _Seigneur, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas me faire arrêter pour être entrée par effraction._ Les pas lents du garde se rapprochaient de plus en plus et elle cherchait frénétiquement une salle de classe ouverte pour se cacher, les papiers dans ses mains se chiffonnant sous la poigne paniquée de ses doigts. Elle se retourna pour voir la lueur d'une lampe-torche._ Et voilà la fin de ma vie scolaire..._

**La semaine précédente**

« Quelle serait l'autre ? Clary Fray ? »

Clary tourna la tête pour trouver le regard brûlant du professeur. Elle était en train de rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre et aller maintenant payer pour son manque d'attention.

« Je suis désolée, je... n'ai pas entendu la question, » marmonna-t-elle en évitant le regard du professeur. Il y eut un soupir théâtral.

« Aline, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous indiquer à Clary l'une des émotions que le personnage ressent ? » Aline lança un regard désolé à Clary.

« La détresse, je suppose, répondit-elle.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est une émotion si puissante et consumante qui est ainsi décrite dans ce passage ?

- Peut-être parce... La détresse est universelle. Chaque personne sur cette Terre s'est déjà sentie aussi triste et désespérée au moins une fois dans sa vie.

- Bien, où peut-on voir ce genre de détresse aujourd'hui ? » Plusieurs mains se levèrent. « Ecrivez-les, s'il vous plait. »

Clary jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa feuille, son esprit vide. Détresse... Détresse... Détresse... Elle avait 16 ans, que savait-elle de la détresse ? Bien sûr, elle s'était déjà sentie triste, mais de la à ressentir de la détresse... Son esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Détresse... Détresse... Détresse...

Les mots rebondissaient toujours dans son esprit pendant qu'elle marchait dans le couloir. La détresse... Comment se faisait-il qu'il y en ait tellement et qu'elle ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Voyait-elle vraiment le monde à travers un prisme ? Sa main dirigea mécaniquement vers le cadenas de son casier. Clary n'avait jamais connu son père; il était mort quand elle était très jeune. Est-ce que ça pouvait être considéré comme provoquant de la détresse ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour lui, n'avait jamais ressenti de manque, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le connaître. Elle soupira en claquant la porte de son casier. Rien que d'y penser la rendait triste.

_Le tristesse peut être éloignée avec un sourire, réconforte quelqu'un au bord du gouffre._

La détresse était partout, comment Clary pouvait-elle réconforter tout le monde ? Clary soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, laissant son repas intact. Elle observa les gens autour d'elle dans la cafétéria, fatigués, toujours pressés. L'école, la vie avait pesée sur eux et la tristesse s'était installée. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de réconforter le monde entier... Peut-être que son monde à elle suffirait.

« Et aussi, je couche avec ta mère...

- Simon ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras, survoltée par l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Whoa, je déconne, hein ! Enfin, ta mère est encore très belle ! Pour une femme de son âge, je veux dire...

- Dis-moi, ton dossier scolaire est vierge, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Simon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se demandant en la regardant quel était son prochain plan complètement fou.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Ca avait pris une semaine entière de faire toutes les affiches. Ils étaient de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, mais les même mots s'étalaient sur les pages, des mots qui étaient sensé éloigner la tristesse. Maintenant que la partie facile était terminée, la partie difficile pouvait commencer : les distribuer. Clary voulait que ce soit une surprise. Ca aurait été étrange qu'elle mette des bouts de papier dans tous les casiers pendant la pause de midi. Alors elle était là à courir dans les couloirs en pleine nuit pour trouver une issue.

Tout semblait si facile, il y a juste quelques heures. Il s'agissait juste de forcer la serrure (elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile), distribuer les papiers, s'enfuir et ne pas se faire expulser de l'école. Comment diable était-elle censée savoir que le gardien serait là ? Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient encore. Clary ferma les yeux et voyait déjà la déception dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Clary ? » s'exclama un voix familière. Clary ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Luke se tenant devant elle, sa lampe-torche illuminant les alentours.

« Luke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ta mère s'est inquiétée et m'a envoyé pour te chercher. En passant, j'ai vu que la serrure avait été forcée, dit-il sèchement. Maintenant, pourrais-tu m'expliquer, s'il te plait, ce que tu fais dans les couloirs de ton lycée au milieu de la nuit ?

- Je... Tu... Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, » soupira Clary. Luke haussa un sourcil.

« Dis toujours. »

Alors elle lui dit tout, depuis ses trente actes de bonté jusqu'à ce pourquoi elle devait entrer par effraction dans le lycée. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de vouloir parler de Jace, alors elle sauta ce détail. Luke acquiesça doucement.

« Tu as raison, c'est complètement fou. »

Clary soupira de défaite. Autant pour son projet.

« Mais toutes les bonnes idées le sont. »

Clary le regarda, incrédule. Il approuvait vraiment tout ceci ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant. Le plus choquant fut qu'il attrapa son sac et pris une bonne moitié des papiers.

« Dépêchons-nous. Nous avons environ une demie-heure avant que le gardien ne revienne de sa pause café. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Imogen se frotta les yeux en entrant dans l'école. Après 9 ans à enseigner ici, elle était perdue. Elle avait perdu la passion, la vitalité de sa jeunesse dissolue par le stress, par son mariage vacillant, par les excuses extravagantes pour les devoirs non faits... Elle soupira en ouvrant les portes du lycée Alicante. Elle fut instantanément surprise par l'activité inhabituelle qui régnait dans les couloirs. Des quatrième années aussi éveillés à 7h30 ? Ca ne s'était jamais vu ! Elle navigua à travers la foule, jetant des coups d'oeil aux papiers dans les mains des élèves. Elle ferma la porte de sa classe, étouffant les discutions excitées. Ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le papier laissé sur son bureau. Du jaune doré, du rouge et du orange et écrit au milieu :

« N'importe qui peut abandonner, c'est la chose la plus facile du monde. Mais tenir debout quand tout le monde s'attend à vous voir tomber, là est la vraie force. »

Elle tint le papier de ses deux mains, les couleurs s'étalant sous ses doigts. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de fort. Elle était silencieuse, discrète et elle avait laissé une de ses classes de quatrième année la convaincre de ne pas donner de leçons pendant une semaine, nom de Dieu ! Mais en repensant au désastre de sa vie, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore abandonné. Combien de temps d'autres auraient-ils tenu ? Elle serra les poings. Non, il était hors de questions d'abandonner. Si elle avait tenu tout ce temps, elle pouvait tenir encore. Ses élèves étaient en train de discuter, de rire, faisant à peine attention à elle. Imogen fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. _Bam !_ Le livre heurta la table et la classe fut silencieuse.

« Ouvrez vos livres page 175. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary sourit devant les exclamations de surprise et la confusion. Elle regarda les sourires naître sur les visages de ses camarades.

« On a fait quelque chose de bien, Fray, » dit Simon qui regardait lui aussi, en se tenant près d'elle. Elle souri et acquiesça.

« Ouais... » Du coin de l'oeil, elle cru apercevoir un éclat doré disparaissant entre les portes de l'école avec un papier de toutes les couleurs entre les mains.


	8. Le représentant des arbres

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 8 : Le représentant des arbres

Clary noua sa veste autour de sa taille. Il faisait incroyablement chaud, une des pires vagues de chaleur qu'elle avait connu, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, être dans son salon climatisé en buvant une limonade bien fraîche avec sa mère. Ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable et logique à faire... Mais Clary n'était pas du genre raisonnable... Ni logique.

« Ok, je suis contente que vous soyez là, tous ! Je sais que le temps est... insupportable mais souvenez-vous qu'avec chaque goutte de sueur, vous planterez un arbre et permettrez à une nouvelle vie de naître ! »

Charlotte souriait comme une folle en grimpant dans le bus. C'était toujours drôle de voir les nouveaux volontaires, et encore plus amusant de les voir travailler dans cette chaleur. Clary but un bon quart de sa bouteille, sentant l'air lourd et chaud dans sa nuque, malgré la fenêtre ouverte.

_Fait quelque chose d'universel pour l'univers – prends soin de la Terre, tant que nous avons une._

Il fallait que ça tombe pendant la pire vague de chaleur du siècle. Le bus s'arrêta enfin alors que des grognements s'élevaient de toutes les rangées. Clary soupira en se levant, sentant le vieux cuir du siège coller à sa peau. Il n'était même pas 10 heures du matin et déjà son corps lui criait de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver les joies de l'air conditionné. _Une vraie gamine de la ville, _pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

L'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé lui sauta au nez en descendant du bus, et elle se mit en ligne avec les autres en fronçant le nez. Charlotte s'adressa au groupe.

« Ok, maintenant nous allons à Point Mountain. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est une montagne ?

- Une colline géante ! » cria quelqu'un.

Charlotte éclata de rire.

« Presque ! C'est une élévation géologique de 300 mètres ou plus. Bon, en fait Point Mountain s'élève à 297 mètres. Seulement comme 'Point Hill' avait l'air ridicule, les riverains ont entassé des cailloux au sommet pour gagner les trois mètres nécessaires. C'est pour ça que quand on va commencer à grimper, vous allez voir de gros blocs de pierre entassés les uns sur les autres. Et ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, c'est une sorte de... nettoyage annuel. Ramasser les déchets et planter de nouveaux arbres. »

Les branches s'entrelaçaient au-dessus de leurs têtes pour former une sorte de dôme végétal. Même si Clary détestait ce genre de choses, elle devait admettre que c'était vraiment agréable. Et puis elle vit les rochers. Ils étaient énormes, volumineux et couverts de mousse. Clary se mordit la lèvre en passant la main dessus. Elle commença à grimper mais glissa presque immédiatement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier mais elle se tut quand une main attrapa son avant-bras pour la stabiliser. Elle leva les yeux et vit Jace Herondale hausser les sourcils.

« Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de ne pas t'ouvrir le crâne, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas bon pour les arbres, » remarqua-t-il pendant que Clary levait les yeux au ciel. Elle réajusta son sac sur ses épaules, qui avait l'air plutôt encombrant, et recommença à marcher. Le groupe était loin devant maintenant et Jace et Clary accélérèrent pour les rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Clary en regardant droit devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ici, dans cette forêt ou ici, dans cet univers ? »

Encore ce demi-sourire moqueur.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- J'accomplis un devoir civil pour le monde et l'humanité... comme toi. Au fait, tu en es où dans ta liste de bonnes actions ?

- Eh bien, je suis là, non ? Donc, je continue... »

Jace secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris. » Il soupira.

« Compris quoi ? C'est cool de faire ces trucs pour les gens et changer les choses et tout, mais est-ce qu'un arbre va changer ma vie ? »

Jace secoua la tête et pouffa.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

Le groupe s'arrêta dans une clairière.

« Bien, je vais vous donner une minute pour récupérer et apprécier la vue, » annonça Charlotte en posant son sac au pied d'un rocher. Clary fit un tour sur elle-même et la vue lui coupa le souffle. Elle était habituée à la ville et ses gratte-ciels et ici, tout était différent. La lumière dorée semblait danser dans la verdure des arbres de la vieille forêt. Elle pouvait tout voir, depuis les collines qui semblaient s'embrasser jusqu'au clocher d'un village dans une vallée.

« Wow... » Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Ca donne envie de sauver tout ça, non ? » demanda doucement Jace à coté d'elle. La réponse était claire et resta suspendue dans l'air autour d'eux, les yeux rivés sur le magnifique paysage.

« Bon, ce que vous allez devoir faire, c'est entasser les cailloux et planter des arbres. Quand il pleut, l'eau descend la montagne, ce qui l'érode. C'est devenu dangereux alors il faut détourner cette eau et lui faire prendre un autre chemin. La moitié d'entre vous va déplacer les rochers et l'autre va planter des arbres. Vous serez par groupe de deux. Si vous vous sentez mal, vous venez me voir tout de suite, OK ? »

La bonne nouvelle : Clary n'avait pas à soulever des gros cailloux de 10 kilos chacun et à les faire tenir en équilibre les uns sur les autres. La mauvaise nouvelle : elle était en binôme avec Jace. Elle fit rouler les graines dans sa main en observant les différentes formes et tailles. Elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir comme zone le haut de la montagne : l'air était beaucoup plus supportable ici.

« Je me demande quelle sorte d'arbres on est en train de planter, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

- Un arbre à patience, je pense, » s'amusa Jace.

Clary lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Vraiment ? J'aurais jamais cru qu'il fallait attendre pour voir un arbre grandir.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils disent... La patience est une vertu. Reviens ici dans quelques années et tu pourras voir tes arbres.

- Hum... On verra...

- Quoi ? La météo te défrise tant que ça ? Je crois que tu as trop respiré de gaz d'échappement, » commenta Jace. Clary haussa les épaules.

« Beaucoup de choses auront changés dans quelques années, » dit-elle en soupirant.

Ils atteignirent enfin leur destination. Clary, mettant un point d'honneur à rester éloignée de Jace, commença à creuser pour planter ses graines.

« Tu t'y prends mal. »

Clary haussa les sourcils.

« Le trou doit être plus profond. »

Jace se baissa et creusa un trou plus profond. Clary soupira de frustration.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire exactement ? Prendre une règle et mesurer ? » lui jeta-t-elle d'un ton brusque. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être si cassante, mais le temps lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Tout n'a pas toujours à être parfaitement défini. »

Jace posa la graine au fond du trou et la recouvrit de terre.

« Est-ce que tu parles toujours avec des phrases obscures et alambiquées ? »

Jace eut un sourire moqueur.

« Juste à toi. »

Il ne restait plus qu'une graine à planter pour Clary. Elle était ovale, d'un marron brillant et étonnamment douce. Elle la roula entre ses doigts en cherchant une place pour la planter. Il y avait une petite clairière couvert de feuilles. Elle soupira en se baissant, les genoux en feu et essuyant son front couvert de sueur.

« Hé, Jace ! » l'appelle-t-elle. Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu m'as sonné ?

- Est-ce que tu veux... planter celle-là avec moi ? »

Il prit la graine.

« C'est marrant, je ne sais pas quelle sorte de graine c'est.

- Pourquoi pas un arbre à patience ? » dit Clary en souriant. Ils creusèrent un trou, en faisant bien attention d'en aplatir les cotés. Elle plaça doucement la graine au fond du trou, en prenant conscience de sa proximité avec Jace. Son souffle se promenait sur sa joue et elle essaya de se concentrer.

« Tu l'as ? »

Son haleine était légèrement mentholée et Clary recula. Elle acquiesça en espérant que la rougeur sur ses joues passerait pour un effet de la chaleur. Ils recouvrirent le trou et Jace sortit un couteau de sa poche.

« Oh, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais être ici tout seul avec moi, » dit Clary, les yeux rivés sur la lame. Jace éclata de rire.

« Si je voulais te tuer, j'aurais emporté un sac mortuaire, je ne suis pas si salissant. »

Il se releva et grava les lettres J et C sur l'arbre voisin.

« Hé, je pensais qu'on devait sauver des arbres, pas les tuer ! protesta Clary.

- Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas suffisamment profond pour lui faire du mal. C'est un repère. Pour les vingts prochaines années.

- On verra, » dit-elle en grognant. Mais, alors qu'ils s'en allait, Clary se retourna vers la petite clairière et la vue fantastique derrière. Combien d'arbres allaient survivre aux 10, 20 prochaines années ? Aujourd'hui, elle en avait sauvé une partie; aujourd'hui, elle avait fait une différence sur la montagne. Elle sourit à l'arbre. _S'il vous plait, faites que cet arbre soit toujours là, dans vingt ans._

**Des années plus tard**

Cassandra courut à travers des arbres aussi vite que ces petites jambes lui permettaient. Elle détestait quand son frère se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle croyait à des choses débiles, comme les fées des arbres. Elle connaissait bien le chemin, parce que ces parents l'emmenait ici très souvent. Ses petite mains caressèrent les deux lettres gravées dans l'écorce, maintenant érodées par le temps mais toujours là.

Le regard de Cassandra de dirigea alors vers l'arbre juste à coté. C'était son arbre, celui vers lequel elle allait toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans l'immense canopée verte. C'était l'un des arbres les plus gros de la forêt et elle pouvait grimper presque tout en haut. Maman disait qu'il était déjà là quand elle était jeune et qu'elle se souvenait toujours de son emplacement. Cassandra agrippa le tronc et se hissa jusqu'à la troisième branche. Les feuilles lui chatouillèrent le visage et elle se pencha en avant pour admirer la vue – les collines qui avaient l'air de s'embrasser, le clocher dans la vallée et la lumière dorée.

« Wow... »


	9. Eclaire la Nuit

_**L'évènement décrit dans ce chapitre est bien réel et a lieu chaque année à New York. L'auteur y a participé cette année. Si vous passez par New York, pourquoi pas ?**La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 9 : Eclaire la nuit

La première fois que Clary en entendit parler, c'était juste un bon moyen de faire passer trois heures de service à la communauté. Apparemment, son lycée avait l'habitude de participer à ce genre de choses.

_Aide un organisme local, participe avec d'autres à une action pour rendre le monde d'aujourd'hui meilleur._

**LA MARCHE POUR ECLAIRER LA NUIT**

Le 5 octobre de 17h30 à 19h00

Traversez la pont de Brooklyn et récolter des fonds pour un traitement contre la Leucémie et les Lymphomes

Rendez-vous à 17h30 au ponton Sud du port

Allez voir M. Burt pour vous inscrire

**Rejoignez l'équipe du lycée : 3 heures de services à la communauté et l'occasion de donner de l'argent pour une bonne cause**

Clary scanna le papier avec désintérêt. Traverser un pont de nuit ? Il allait juste faire très froid et Clary serait complètement crevée en rentrant.

« Tu penses à t'inscrire ? » demanda Simon en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Clary haussa les épaules.

« Nan... Je préfère rester chez moi, dans ma maison bien chaude, et m'allonger sur le canapé. » Le sourire de Simon faisait le tour de son visage.

« Quoi ?

- C'est dommage. »

Clary le regarda, tendue.

« Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de personnes y vont. »

Simon secoua la tête et ricana.

« Non, je voulais dire, c'est dommage... pour toi. Parce que je t'ai déjà inscrite. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule, sans lever son crayon de sa feuille. Elle devait avoir fini ses devoirs avant 17h30, et c'était mal parti. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre du pied. Elle grogna de frustration quand la grande aiguille se rapprocha encore un peu plus du 6. Avec un juron, elle nota une dernière annotation avant de tout fourrer dans son sac.

« Maman, je vais à la marche dont je t'ai parlé. Ne m'attends pas ! »

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de sa mère parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle claquait la porte et dévalait les escaliers. Elle allait tuer Simon. Elle pourrait être en train de prendre son temps pour faire ses leçons et au lieu de ça, elle allait traverser un pont en plein nuit.

Le ponton Sud était bondé quand elle arriva. Clary attrapa un collier blanc qui produisait une brillante lumière verte lorsqu'on appuyait sur un bouton et le mit autour de son cou. Elle accrocha également un ruban rouge à son T-shirt. Le rouge signifiait le simple soutien, l'or, que vous couriez en mémoire de quelqu'un et le blanc, que vous étiez un survivant. Après avoir signé le registre et gonflé son ballon rouge, elle partit en quête de Simon.

« Clary, Clary ! »

Elle fit volte-face et fut soulagée de voir Simon au milieu de la foule. Elle navigua à travers de la-dite foule pour le rejoindre.

« On va bientôt commencer ! »

Clary se surprit à sourire face à la mer de ballons rouges, ors et blancs.

Les rues étaient bondées et les passants leurs lançaient des cris d'encouragement. Clary tira sur son ballon, manquant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. La procession était lente et s'étalait le long des rues de New York et les klaxons résonnaient en soutien sur son passage. Clary ne sentait ni le froid ni la fatigue, entourée qu'elle était par des centaines d'autres marcheurs.

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde ! » entendit-elle un femme dire à coté d'elle. Elle pouvait voir des ballons rouges accrochés aux fenêtre des immeubles sur le parcours. Toute la ville basse était paralysée et tous les yeux étaient sur le cortège avançant lentement vers la pont de Brooklyn. Clary posa un premier pied sur le pont, la nuit illuminée par les flashs capturant ces moments.

Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans l'East River. Clary ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le métal froid de la structure. Le pont avait toujours tenu et avait été là depuis des générations. Il serait encore là bien après sa propre fin, et là, elle le traversait, à pied, pour trouver un traitement contre le cancer. L'idée lui paraissait étrange, un peu comme de la science fiction, mais construire un tel pont au dessus de l'East River était de la science fiction pour les gens à cet époque.

Le métal rouillé et la peinture écaillée semblaient la retenir alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder la rivière qu'on pouvait apercevoir entre les planches de bois mal ajustées du pont. Elle avait perdu Simon dans la foule depuis un moment mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle le retrouverait plus tard, à la fin de la marche, parce que maintenant, on ne pouvait trouver personne de toute façon.

Clary se surprit à s'arrêter sur le coté pour admirer la vue magnifique des gratte-ciels environnants.

C'était surprenant qu'une ville aussi perpétuellement agitée puisse créer une scène aussi paisible.

« Ca fait un peu cliché, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Clary serra les lèvres. C'était encore lui, pile au bon moment pour ruiner l'instant.

« Si c'est vraiment cliché, pourquoi des gens viennent-ils du monde entier pour pouvoir grimper sur le pont et admirer cette vue ? »

Jace resta silencieux un moment.

« L'humanité a toujours été beaucoup trop fière d'elle-même. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« Tu en es un parfait exemple. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Viens, marche avec moi. Tu bloques tout, à t'être arrêtée au milieu. »

Ses protestations furent coupées net quand il l'entraina à sa suite.

« Alors, pourquoi tu fais cette marche ? » demanda Clary avant de prendre sa bouteille. Jace haussa les épaules.

« C'est probablement une de mes dernières chances de la faire. »

Clary le regarda.

« Tu sais que c'est annuel ?

- Oui, je le sais. Je voulais dire, ma dernière chance avant l'université puis le boulot. Ma dernière chance de sauver le monde, ou du moins d'y contribuer.

- Personne ne peut sauver le monde, » dit doucement Clary. Jace la regarda et lui sourit.

« On aime tous à penser qu'on peut. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« C'est pour ça que les gens veulent tellement faire des bonnes actions ? Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent changer les choses ou les gens ? » demanda Clary. Elle s'était sentie heureuse de faire tous ces actes mais la fierté de rendre quelqu'un heureux avec quelque chose de si petit était... Indescriptible. Jace soupira.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que ces bonnes actions n'attendent rien en retour. Il n'y a pas d'autres motifs que ça, être gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne se dit 'Tiens, je veux changer le monde, je vais être sympa avec un inconnu aujourd'hui.' La gentillesse ne marche pas comme ça. Les gens pensent toujours à eux d'abord. Si pendant un bref instant, on pense à quelqu'un d'autre pour changer, on change le monde, qu'on en ai conscience ou pas. »

Clary leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Tellement de personnes, vivantes, présentes, avec des familles et des amis et leur propres vies. Des gens qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et qui ne se rencontreront probablement jamais de nouveau, des gens à qui on avait donné la possibilité de faire quelque chose de bien. C'était dur de tout remettre en perspective.

« Je pense toujours que le paysage n'a rien de spécial, dit Jace. Mais ça, continua-t-il en désignant les gens tout autour d'eux, tous ces gens qui ont décidé de faire ensemble une bonne action, ça c'est magnifique. »

Clary regarda autour d'elle et se fendit d'un grand sourire. _Merci Simon..._

Ils atteignirent le point de mi-parcours, le drapeau américain flottant fièrement au vent. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et la lune lumineuse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi petite au milieu de tant de personnes. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud agripper sa main et se tourna vers Jace, surprise. Il tenait le poignet auquel était accroché le ballon.

« Tu veux laisser une trace, non ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce ballon va flotter dans les airs mais...

- Attends. »

Clary coupa un morceau du ruban et le mit dans sa poche.

« Un souvenir, » dit-elle en souriant. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Jace autour des siennes et se battit pour ne pas laisser sa présence l'affecter. Elle se concentra sur le ballon rouge qui flottait dans l'air. Elle sentit le ruban glisser entre ses doigts pendant que le vent lui enlevait gentiment des mains. Ses yeux restèrent sur le ballon qui montait doucement dans la nuit. _S'il te plait, reste là longtemps, s'il vous plait, faites que ça compte, s'il vous plait, faites que tout ça importe._

« Viens, on devrait finir cette marche... »

Jace l'entraina avec lui. Clary le suivit, sans ronchonner cette fois. Cette nuit-là, il ne lâcha pas sa main. Cette nuit-là, Clary se rendit compte pour la première fois que c'était la Terre qui accueillait les étoiles et que les lumières dans le ciel étaient bien pâles en comparaison.


	10. L'amour d'une mère

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 10 : L'amour d'une mère

Jocelyn aurait dû savoir que c'était un salaud la seconde où elle l'avait rencontré. Son sourire facile et son aura arrogante auraient dû allumer toutes ses alarmes mais au lieu de ça, sa personnalité énamourée l'avait jetée dans sa toile et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

Jusqu'à ce que le petit plus rose tant redouté fasse son apparition et disperse ses illusions. C'était son pire cauchemar : elle n'avait même pas un travail stable et elle était enceinte. Elle n'eût même pas le temps de lui dire, l'ayant trouvé dans le lit de Sherry Tanner. Elle déménagea en ville et les choses s'améliorèrent légèrement. L'étrangeté générale de New York lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse.

Jocelyn devait admettre qu'il y avait eu des fois où elle avait juste voulu... abandonner. Rentrer chez ses parents, retrouver l'école et son petit ami qui avait été aimant. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Tout avait changé et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris, c'était qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé. Alors neuf mois, trois jours et 14 heures de travail plus tard, Clarissa Fray naissait dans ce monde.

_Fais quelque chose que beaucoup oublient – apprécie tes parents._

On pouvait dire que Clary et sa mère étaient proches. Jocelyn avait été le seul soutien de Clary, sa mère, son père, sa soeur, son amie et la seule constante dans sa vie, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Simon. Mais malgré cette proximité, Clary avait passé l'âge pour l'affection maternelle. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant la phrase, se mordant la lèvre. Clary savait qu'elle aimait sa mère, mais...

Jocelyn était celle qui l'avait accompagnée à son premier jour d'école, qui avait embrassé tous ses bobos, qui était là pour tous les concours d'art auquel elle participait. Clary ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que sa mère avait fait pour elle. Maintenant, il fallait lui montrer.

« Hé Maman... si tu pouvais avoir quelque chose dont tu as toujours rêvé, n'importe quoi, ce serait quoi ? »

Jocelyn la regarda, la main dans la boite de céréales.

« Ca dépend... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Clary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me demande, c'est tout. »

Jocelyn sourit à sa fille.

« C'est mon job, ça, chérie. »

Clary tendit le bras et attrapa la brique de lait.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu veux vraiment ? »

Sa mère éclata de rire.

« Oh si, un tour complet de tous les vignobles de Toscane, ce serait bien, mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut. »

Jocelyn ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Clary très mécontente.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas juste me le dire ? » grommela Clary. Son café était froid maintenant. Elle était assise avec Simon sur un banc devant le café. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« C'est une mère, vouloir quelque chose n'est pas dans ses priorités. »

Clary soupira.

« Alors c'est à moi de trouver, c'est ça ?

- En même temps, elle a passé 16 ans à changer tes couches, Fray. Que tu prennes soin d'elle n'est pas quelque chose auquel elle est habituée.

- Et comment je suis sensée lui montrer mon appréciation, bon sang ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils entendent par 'appréciation'.

- Tu es sa fille, tu vas bien trouver. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Même si Clary adorait sa mère, un voyage en Italie à 2000 dollars n'était pas dans ses cordes. Elle soupira en entrant dans la librairie de Luke. Des cartons entiers de livres à classer l'attendaient. Aujourd'hui, c'est parfait. Le système méthodique de l'ordre alphabétique, où tout a une place définie, où tout est simple... Si seulement ça pouvait être pareil pour les gens.

Clary commença à feuilleter un roman. Elle fixait les pages sans vraiment les lire. _Que tu prennes soin d'elle n'est pas quelque chose auquel elle est habituée._ Vraiment ?

« J'aime beaucoup ce conte. »

Elle leva brusquement la tête pour plonger dans les yeux dorés de Jace. Ses joues se colorèrent. Elle avait gardé le ruban du ballon de cette fameuse nuit. Clary baissa les yeux pour lire le titre du livre entre ses mains – un conte de Hans Christian Anderson, 'L'amour d'une mère'.

« Je ne l'ai jamais lu. »

Jace prit le livre entre ses mains.

« Ca ouvre vraiment les yeux sur ce qu'une mère est prête à sacrifier pour son enfant.

- Mais pas ce qu'elle veulent, » marmonna Clary dans sa barbe. Jace eut un fin sourire.

« Quelle est ta prochaine bonne action ? »

Clary lui montra le bout de papier. Il crispa ses lèvres pour cacher son amusement.

« Tu as des idées ? finit-il par demander.

- Non... Elle ne veut même pas me dire ce qu'elle veut. »

Jace secoua la tête.

« Je pensais que tu aurais compris depuis le temps. Il ne faut pas qu'_ils_ te disent ce qu'ils veulent. Il faut que _toi_, tu penses à eux et à ce qu'ils veulent. Qu'est-ce que ta mère aime ? »

Clary se mordit la lèvre.

« Hé bien... la couleur rouge, les livres, l'art...

- Quel genre d'art ? »

Clary baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, ne s'étant jamais vraiment beaucoup intéressée au travail de sa mère.

« Clary ? »

Elle se figea en entendant cette nouvelle voix. Jocelyn apparut, tenant des livres dans ses bras.

« Luke m'a dit que tu serais là... »

Sa voix se fit plus faible quand elle vit Jace. Des noeuds se formèrent dans l'estomac de Clary et un sourire forcé apparut sur le visage de sa mère.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle, dangereusement calme.

« Hum... Maman, je te présente...

- Jace, intervint le garçon en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Jocelyn en souriant. Jace Herondale. J'étais juste en train de partir, Madame Fray. »

Il eut un signe de tête pour Clary, ses yeux navigants entre son visage et le livre entre ses mains puis sortit de la librairie.

« Hé bien, il est... Blond, » finit par dire Jocelyn après quelques instants de silence.

Clary baissa la tête.

« Je veux pas en parler, maman ! »

Elles étaient peut-être proches, mais pas si proches que ça.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary referma le livre. Le conte était court et doux. Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre. _C'est toi qui dois penser à eux et à ce qu'ils veulent._ Clary sortit son portable et le fixa un moment. Elle soupira et finit par composer un numéro.

Le cacher à sa mère avait été plus dur que prévu. Jocelyn était douée pour lire sa fille comme un livre ouvert et avait compris que le soudain zèle de sa fille à faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque cachait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu vas me faire confiance, à la fin ? » finit par lâcher Clary en guidant sa mère dans les escaliers. Jocelyn renifla avec mépris.

« Dixit la personne qui a cassé en mille morceaux mon vase en porcelaine de Chine parce qu'elle a trébuché sur ses propres pieds.

- J'avais 7 ans, maman, » répondit très calmement Clary.

Elle ouvrit la porte et enleva le bandeau des yeux de sa mère. Jocelyn resta muette.

Ca avait pris un certain temps de tout rassembler mais avec l'aide de Luke, toutes les peintures que sa mère avait faites étaient accrochés au mur. Des volutes de couleurs décoraient les murs blancs et tous les visages de ceux qu'elle aimait s'y trouvaient : celui de Clary, celui de Luke, le sien, même celui de Simon étaient là. Il y avait des arbres, des lacs, des montagnes... Tous les paysages existants se trouvaient sur les murs.

« C'est... »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Jocelyn retomba dans son mutisme.

« Luke pensait que ça serait cool pour les gens d'être au milieu des paysages du livre qu'ils sont en train de lire. »

Clary sourit en regardant autour d'elle.

« Les cadres sont géniaux, t'as vu ? »

Jocelyn sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, c'est ça qui est génial, c'est vous qui êtes géniaux ! »

Elle enferma Clary dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

« Merci, murmura Jocelyn en embrassant le front de sa fille. Merci beaucoup. »


	11. Souvenirs Perdus

_**Désolée, désolée, mais Fanfiction ne voulait pas que je publie ce chapitre, alors après 15 essais infructueux, j'ai arrêté. Du coup, je viens de me souvenir que je n'avais pas posté le chapitre.**_

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs perdus

En amour, il y a toujours un moment – ce moment où tout est clair comme le cristal, où une vague de chaleur traverse votre peau – qui définit une relation. Un moment où vous décidez si vous allez laisser les flammes vous consumer... ou partir en fumée. Pour Benjamin Hartford, ce moment était passé il y a quarante ans. Quand il était monté dans ce train et que la vision de ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure dorée avaient disparu, les braises dans son coeur avaient été soufflées par le vent.

_Aide quelqu'un à retrouver ce qu'il a perdu._

Clary n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus ponctuelle du monde. C'était l'appel vibrant d'amour et de chaleur de son lit qui limitait sa mobilité. Son réveil s'était éteint depuis dix minutes quand sa mère débarqua dans sa chambre et arracha les couvertures. Clary termina la matinée en remontant la rue en courant, tout en essayant de manger son croissant. Elle ralentit en arrivant devant deux portes transparentes et coulissantes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se rendre plus présentable et enleva les miettes de son visage.

« Clary, tu es en retard. »

La voix de Dorothéa était coupante comme un couteau. Clary força un sourire.

« Désolée... Ces maudits trains sont toujours en retard ! »

Dorothéa la regarda, pas très convaincue. Elle lui tendit un registre.

« Signe vite. M. Hartford a hâte de te voir. »

Clary gribouilla son nom sur le registre des volontaires et traversa le hall. Il était en train de lire dans son lit et sourit en la voyant entrer.

« Salut Ben ! »

Clary soupira en posant son sac.

« Tu a encore loupé ton réveil, n'est-ce-pas Clary ? » dit-il en souriant. Clary eut un sourire contrit.

« Tu me connais trop. Alors, tu me raconte quoi comme histoire aujourd'hui ? »

Il posa son livre.

« Tu en es où dans ta vie amoureuse ? »

Clary haussa les sourcils.

« Elle est inexistante, » répondit-elle en tentant d'empêcher ses joues de rougir. D'une certaine façon, le nom de Jace avait surgi dans son esprit. Ben gloussa.

« Je suis sûr que je suis pire que toi. Je sortais à peine de l'école, je n'avais pas de travail, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux mais tout a changé un jour d'Août... »

O.O.O.O.O.O

_Ben grogna en soulevant la boîte, haletant. C'était tout pour aujourd'hui, heureusement et il pourrait enfin déguster une limonade bien fraîche. Un nouveau refrain de 'Jailhouse Rock' d'Elvis résonnait depuis le jukebox du Glass Diner._

_« Hé Hartford ! Dora t'appelle ! » cria Tony depuis l'autre coté de la vitre épaisse._

_Ben sourit et ajusta sa chemise avec ses mains couvertes de sueur. Dora lui tendit un milkshake au chocolat._

_« J'ai cru que t'allais nous faire un malaise là dehors, alors bois avant d'en faire un pour de vrai ! » _

_Il en prit une gorgée, savourant le liquide froid et doux dans sa gorge. Ces milkshakes étaient définitivement délicieux._

_« Merci, Miss Dora. » _

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« Alors, comment se passe la chasse au job ? » _

_Ben soupira._

_« Aucun journal ne m'a pris. Personne n'a besoin d'un jeune diplômé nouveau en ville. » _

_Dora lui lança un regard dur en essuyant une pièce d'argenterie._

_« Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose de ta part. Peut-être que le journalisme n'est pas ton truc, peut-être qu'il faut que tu cherches auprès des grosses compagnies. Il y en a qui viennent tous les jours ici. » _

_Ben supprima un sourire en imaginant Dora, d'une nature plutôt rebelle, ayant une conversation plaisante avec la haute société._

_« Merci du conseil, Miss Dora mais je pense vraiment qu'écrire est ce que je veux faire de ma vie. » _

_Dora acquiesça._

_« Alors bonne chance pour trouver un travail. » _

_Elle se dirigea vers d'autre clients et Ben sirota son milkshake. La cloche de la porte sonna mais il ne se tourna pas pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Ça sonnait si souvent que ça lui faisait mal à la tête._

_« Miss Davenport ! Comment va votre père ? » _

_Ben se retourna et _la_ vit. Elle était la plus brillante et la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, avec ses yeux bleus lumineux et sa chevelure riche et dorée retenue dans un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques boucles. Sa démarche était si gracieuse qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dansait, sa vaporeuse robe jaune attirant le regard de tous les hommes dans le restaurant. Elle se tenait au comptoir, ses doigts marquant un rythme connu d'elle seule._

_« Il va très bien, Miss Dora. La compagnie lui donne quelques soucis, mais... » _

_Dora serra les lèvres et secoua la tête._

_« Dites-lui de faire attention, il n'est plus aussi jeune qu'avant. L'arrogance est la faiblesse de l'homme et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. » _

Elle_ se mit à rire et ce fut le plus beau son que Ben n'ai jamais entendu. _

_« Je lui dirais._

_- Bien. Maintenant, qu'est ce qui t'amène, mon enfant ?_

_- Je suis juste venue voir si mon frère était là, mon père veut le voir._

_- L'avocat ? Hmm, il est venu tout à l'heure. Il agissait comme Dieu descendu sur terre. Je lui ai dis 'Donald Davenport, je vous connaissais avant que vous ne sachiez tenir une cuillère, alors n'essayez pas de m'impressionner avec vos grands mots et votre attitude pompeuse' ! » _

_La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Je vous présente mes excuses pour lui, Miss Dora. Savez vous où il est parti ?_

_- Probablement vers la station essence avec ses amis. » _

_Elle soupira._

_« Merci Dora... Il faut que j'y ailles._

_- Attendez ! » _

_La jeune fille vit volte-face. _

_« Votre père cherche une paire de mains supplémentaire, non ? » _

_Elle hocha la tête. _

_« Hé bien, je connais quelqu'un, bien éduqué, travailleur, déterminé... » _

_L'estomac de Ben se rebella. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_« …il sort tout juste de l'université et il assit dans cette pièce ! » _

_La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle._

_« Vraiment ? » _

_Sa voix trahissait son intérêt. _

_« Où ça ?_

_- Juste à coté de vous ! » _

_Soudain, Ben put sentir ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. C'était surement la chaleur, mais son cou était beaucoup plus chaud que tout à l'heure. _

_« Ben, je te présente Marguerite. » _

_Ben lui tendit une main hésitante._

_« C'est un plaisir, madame. » _

_Ses yeux s'étrécirent un peu mais elle prit sa main._

_« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je m'appelle Marguerite Davenport._

_- Benjamin Hartford. » _

_Sa main était si douce dans la sienne pleine de cals. Elle hocha la tête._

_« Il faut que je parte mais ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Hartford. Miss Dora. » _

_Elle lui sourit et, Seigneur, son sourire était magnifique. Ben soupira en se rasseyant._

_« Dora... Je vais épouser cette fille._

_- Seigneur tout-puissant, fais attention, Ben. Si ta tête s'envole trop dans les nuages, tu risques de te prendre les pieds dans le tapis. »_

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Wow... Ben voulant se ranger ? »

Clary ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« C'était différent, à l'époque. Les aventures d'un soir n'existaient pas. »

Son accent du Sud allait et venait. Clary se calma.

« Alors, tu savais que c'était la bonne la seconde où tu l'a vue ? »

Ben soupira.

« Oh oui, j'avais l'oeil pour ce genre de choses. Elle était la personne la plus fantastique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu sais ce que ça fais ? Les papillons qui ne veulent pas partir une fois que tu as vu cette personne ? »

Il sourit quand il vit Clary détourner le regard en rougissant.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu rougis aujourd'hui Clary... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Clary renifla.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Ben.

- Très bien, très bien... Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Je dirais juste que ce doit être un sacré garçon pour faire rougir Clarissa Fray. »

Clary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Continue ton histoire. »

Ben ricana mais repris son histoire.

« Marguerite parla de moi à son père et il me convoqua dans son bureau. Il voulait que je devienne son assistant.

- Whoa, c'était rapide. »

Ben secoua la tête.

« Monsieur Davenport était la personne la plus dépendante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je jure qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'essuyer le derrière. Je lui apportais son petit déjeuner, je rédigeais ses contrats, je faisais son lit, je coupais sa viande...

- Est-ce que Marguerite était là ? demanda Clary.

- Toujours, et elle me remerciait constamment. Elle disait qu'elle savait que son père était parfois dur à supporter mais elle était reconnaissante que je sois là... »

Son regard se fit vide, comme s'il était plongé dans son propre univers.

« Hé Roméo ! lança Clary en claquant des doigts devant son visage. Reviens sur Terre !

- Oui, oui, donc, je mangeais avec elle le midi quand j'étais libre et la plupart du temps, on dinions ensemble. Quand il faisait bon, nous nous promenions dans le jardin de la demeure. On aurait dit une jungle. Il y avait des bancs en marbre, des colonnes, et même une fontaine. Et tout était couvert de fleurs. Il y en avait tellement, des soucis, des violettes, des primevères... »

O.O.O.O.O.O

_« … des orchidées, des lilas, des jacinthes... » _

_Marguerite énumérait les fleurs autour d'elle, les regardant rêveusement. La douce brise du soir faisait remuer les branches. Marguerite et Ben étaient assis sur un banc de pierre et écoutaient la fontaine._

_« C'est impressionnant, Miss Marguerite. » _

_Elle le regarda._

_« Mon nom est Marguerite. 'Miss' a été ajouté quand le docteur a vu que j'étais une fille. » _

_Ben baissa la tête._

_« Je suis désolé, Mi... Marguerite. » _

_Elle éclata de rire._

_« Tu t'excuses tellement pour de si petites choses, Ben. Ce n'est pas grave !_

_- C'est de là que vous tirez votre nom ? demanda Ben en observant les gros coeurs jaunes qui formaient une arche à coté d'eux._

_- Oui... Ma mère adorait travailler dans ce jardin. Elles sont magnifiques. » _

_Ben acquiesça et pris un pétale entre ses doigts, goutant à sa douceur. _

_« Tu ne vas pas la cueillir, n'est-ce-pas ? » _

_La voix dure de Marguerite fit voler en éclat la paix qui régnait jusque là._

_« Oh non, je me suis dis qu'il ne valait mieux pas, vu que ce jardin est si important pour votre mère et votre famille._

_- Merci, Ben, j'apprécie vraiment. Une fois, un type a cueilli un rose et a essayé de me la mettre dans les cheveux. Une rose, au nom du Christ, et une de ma famille ! » _

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« Votre père vous envoie déjà des prétendants ? » _

_Ben sentit son estomac faire des noeuds à cette simple pensée. Son affection pour Marguerite avait grandi au court des derniers mois, et maintenant elle allait épouser un riche type venu d'ailleurs._

_« Juste de prétentieux et arrogants petits garçons. » _

_Elle soupira puis se leva et marcha un peu, laissant les feuilles effleurer sa peau. _

_« Ils sont plutôt énervants, mais Père insiste._

_- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire ? » demanda Ben. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire._

_« Moi ? Je veux voyager, aller partout ! Londres, Paris, Athènes, Venise... » _

_Elle jeta une poignée entière de feuilles en l'air et tourbillonna au milieu. _

_« Danser sur la Tour Eiffel... Monter dans une gondole... Embrasser un beau Grec sur une plage... » _

_Elle se mit à glousser._

_« Marguerite ! la réprimanda Ben._

_- Ce serait merveilleux ! L'aventure, l'exploration... » _

_Elle soupira et le regarda. _

_« Un jour, si nous en avons la chance... Tu viendrais avec moi, Benjamin ? » _

_Ben était sous le choc. Marguerite n'utilisait presque jamais son nom complet. _

_« Voyage avec moi ! Je veux vivre toutes ces expériences avec toi. » _

_Ben sourit._

_« Bien sûr, promit-il, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais._

_- Merci, murmura-t-elle. » _

_Elle se pencha et il fut envahi par sa douce odeur de fleurs. Ce fut la seule chose que son esprit enregistra avant qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes._

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! Maintenant, vous les jeunes, vous allez bien plus loin que ça ! »

Clary éclata de rire.

« Et tu as fais tous ces voyages avec elle ? »

Il soupira.

« Non... C'est la seule chose que je regrette.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ben soupira une nouvelle fois.

« La vie. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

_La vie prit la forme de John Clark. Il avait de la prestance, il était beau et riche et surtout... Il était fiancé à Marguerite._

_« Comment osent-ils ? C'est tellement... tellement désuet ! » _

_Elle enrageait. Ses joues normalement pales étaient rouges de rage. Ben soupira._

_« Tu connais tes parents. Ils ont toujours été comme ça. » _

_Marguerite grognait de frustration. Ben sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_« Pourquoi veulent-ils me forcer à faire ça ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas voir ce que je veux pour une fois ? » _

_Sa voix était étouffée par l'épaule de Ben. Il embrassa son front._

_« Ils veulent prendre soin de toi. Ils veulent être sûrs que tu seras matériellement à l'abri du besoin._

_- C'est moi qui devrais décider de ça, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, marmonna-t-elle._

_- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon amour, mais peut-être que tu devrais parler à John. » _

_La gorge de Ben se serra en prononçant ces mots. _

_« Pour trouver ce que tes parents ont vu en lui qu'ils n'ont pas vu en moi. » _

_Les douces mains de Marguerite attrapèrent son visage de sorte qu'ils étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre._

_« Ils voient la seule chose qui n'a pas d'importance – l'argent. Moi, quand je vois John Clark, je vois la chose la plus importante. » _

_Ben posant son front contre le sien._

_« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Il n'est pas toi. » _

_Elle l'empêcha de formuler une quelconque réponse en scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser._

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Elle n'a pas pu l'épouser, Marguerite a plus de tripes que ça ! gémit Clary.

- Assieds-toi et je vais te raconter la suite. Apparemment, son père savait à quel point elle devenait rebelle et il devenait suspicieux à mon encontre. Il ne me renvoya pas, parce qu'il était trop habitué à avoir quelqu'un tout faire pour lui. Mais quand il vit que sa fille refusait d'épouser l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour elle... C'est là qu'était sa limite.

O.O.O.O.O.O

_« Je veux que vous partiez. » _

_Ben fronça les sourcils._

_« Monsieur, que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Je sais quels sont vos sentiments pour ma fille... Et ceux de ma fille pour vous. Et elle ne peut pas se permettre une telle distraction dans sa vie. » _

_L'expression de Ben devint plus sombre; il appréciait son travail mais il n'allait pas laisser cet homme le pousser à quitter Marguerite._

_« Je suis désolé, monsieur mais j'aime Marguerite et j'ai bien peur de rester ici que vous le vouliez ou non. » _

_Monsieur Davenport se rassit._

_« Je ne pense pas une seconde que vous ne teniez pas énormément à ma fille, mon garçon, mais pensez à elle un instant. Bien sur, vous l'aimez mais qu'en est-il du futur ? On attend d'elle une position sociale, et que pouvez-vous lui fournir ? Ces derniers mois, vous avez fait à mes cotés les tâches les plus ingrates..._

'Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute...'_ pensa Ben._

_- ...comment espérez-vous lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut ? La vie de luxe qu'elle mérite ? » _

_Ben déglutit tandis que les aiguilles du doute le transperçaient. _

_« Pensiez-vous vraiment que ça se finirait bien ? Que Marguerite et vous finiriez mariés et que vous vous enfuiriez ensemble ? Je vous pensais plus réfléchi que cela, Benjamin. Vous n'avez aucun avenir ensemble, il n'y a aucune chance. »_

_Ben prit sa tête dans ses mains. Monsieur Davenport avait raison. Il ne pouvait même pas se permettre la moitié de la garde-robe de Marguerite, comment avait-il pu penser pouvoir la soutenir financièrement ? C'était son monde, celui de l'élite, parce qu'elle valait mieux que lui, mieux qu'eux tous._

_« Je vous offre quelque chose de très généreux, Monsieur Hartford, la possibilité d'un stage dans une de mes filiales à Londres, avec toutes vos dépenses de voyages payées. J'aime prendre soin de mes employés. » _

_Ben savait bien que c'était faux, qu'il voulait juste qu'il soit loin._

_« Et Marguerite ? Ne va-t-elle pas vouloir me retrouver ? Ne va-t-elle pas se poser des questions ? » _

_M. Davenport lui sourit._

_« Les premières amours ne sont boulversantes que sur le moment. Bientôt, il va disparaître. Nous prendrons soin de Marguerite et elle remplira son rôle d'épouse et de mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Hartford, je prendrais soin d'elle. » _

_Ben ferma les yeux. Il sentit son coeur se déchirer. Il fallait qu'il agisse, il ne pouvait laisser Marguerite faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se perdre avec lui, se perdre dans cette vie avec lui._

_« J'accepte votre proposition, dit-il doucement._

_- Vous avez fait le bon choix. »_

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Non... Ben... » grommela Clary. Ben lui sourit tristement.

« Mon autre plus grand regret... est d'être parti sans un mot. Lui dire au revoir aurait poussé Marguerite à se battre pour que je reste... Et pour elle, je serais resté.

- T'es allé où ?

- Après le stage... Partout. Londres, Paris, Athènes, Rome... J'ai fait le tour de l'Europe et de l'Asie. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne l'ai pas emmenée avec moi. »

Il soupira.

« Tu as essayé de la retrouver ?

- Quand je suis revenu, l'entreprise de son père avait fait faillite. Ils avaient déménagés et personne ne savait où ils étaient partis. J'ai cherché mais... Je n'ai pu trouver aucune trace d'elle.

- Clary ? Ta mère est en bas, elle t'attend, intervint Dorothéa en passant dans le couloir.

- Oui, j'arrive, merci. »

Ben attrapa sa main.

« Clary, si tu trouve le bon, ne le laisse pas partir. Pas pour tout l'argent du monde, d'accord ? »

Clary soupira et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

« Salut, Ben. A la prochaine. »

Clary grimpa dans la voiture de sa mère, ses doigts jouant avec le papier. _Aide quelqu'un à retrouver ce qu'il a perdu..._

« Hé, Maman... Si tu perdais de vue quelqu'un à qui tu tiens énormément... tu ferais quoi ?

- Hé bien, si tu venais à disparaître, je n'arrêterai jamais de te chercher... Peu importe le nombre d'années. C'est ce que les gens font pour les personnes qu'ils aiment. »

Clary soupira. Ses doigts pianotèrent un numéro.

« Allo ? »

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Clary ?

- Calme toi, Ben je vais pas te tuer. »

Clary se mit à rire. Elle poussa son fauteuil roulant dans la rue. Techniquement, elle n'était pas sensée sortir comme ça, mais que serait la vie s'il fallait toujours suivre les règles ?

« Je ne sais pas, tu m'as bandé les yeux et je ne vois rien. C'est ce que j'appelle être victime d'un esprit comploteur.

- Moi ? Comment oses-tu ? » se moqua Clary. Elle poussa la prote avant de le faire entrer. Le son de la clochette de la porte d'entrée fit tressaillir Ben.

« Benjamin ? »

Cette voix... Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Il arracha le bandeau. Elle était là, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ses cheveux étaient blancs mais ils tombaient toujours sur ses épaules. Sa peau était ridée maintenant, vieillissant avec elle, mais ses yeux avait gardés leur bleu si particulier. Jace se tenait derrière elle et regardait Clary.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Marguerite ? demanda Ben complètement éberlué.

- Ce jeune homme m'a dit que c'était l'anniversaire du Glass Diner mais à la place, j'ai trouvé... »

Clary se racla la gorge.

« Hum, Bonjour, Madame Davenport. En fait, c'était mon idée. Jace est un ami, et il m'a aidé. Si je voulais faire ceci, c'est pour... »

Clary soupira.

« Pour que Ben arrête de regretter. »

Marguerite eût un fin sourire.

« Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

- Ca n'a pas été très difficile. »

C'est Jace qui avait parlé, cette fois.

« Vous étiez dans l'annuaire de New York, mais sous le nom de Clark...

- Tu l'a épousé ? glapit Ben.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire, Ben ? Tu es parti sans dire un mot, tu m'as abandonné !

- Parce que je savais que je n'étais pas bien pour toi ! Je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de manières... Ugh ! Seigneur, ton père avait raison...

- Mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Il pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tu étais pathétique de ne pas te remettre d'une petite rupture ? As-tu pleuré toutes les nuits en espérant que la personne que tu aimais reviendrait ? Parce que c'est ce que je faisais, Ben ! Je me fiche de ce que mon père a pu te dire, tu m'as laissée !

- Je ne pouvais pas te donner la vie que tu méritais, dit Ben doucement. Cette vie de luxe. »

Il y eut un silence et Marguerite secoua la tête.

« Espèce d'imbécile... Il fallait que tu paniques à propos de quelque chose qui me passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. »

Elle soupira.

« J'ai épousé John Clark et j'ai eu trois beaux enfants avec lui et maintenant j'ai 7 petits-enfants encore plus merveilleux. J'ai aimé feu mon mari avec tout ce que j'avais. C'était un homme bon, et un bon père mais quand je le regardais, je voyais la chose la plus importante. »

Ben sourit.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Il n'était pas toi. »

Ben poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras, soupirant de bonheur. Cette réunion avait lieu quarante ans trop tard, mais elle avait lieu. Jace alluma un projecteur.

« La seconde surprise de la nuit ! » annonça Clary avec un grand sourire.

Des images commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran. La tour Eiffel, le Colisée, les canaux de Venise... le monde entier tenait dans cette petite pièce.

Ben prit la main de Marguerite et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je te l'avais promis.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime. »

Ils se perdirent dans leur bulle de bonheur. Clary se tenait dans un coin avec Jace, souriante. Elle sentait sa main juste à coté de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape.

« Je crois que tu commences à comprendre, » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille. Elle se tourna et mis ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui les plaçait autour de sa taille.

« Tu crois ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Le souffle de Jace eut un raté quand elle approcha ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Son haleine avait goût de menthe.

« Samedi à 14h ?

- Je serais là. »

Ils se séparèrent, gardant leurs mains jointes.

« Clary ? » appela Ben. Elle s'approcha.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jace.

« Ne le laisse pas partir, celui-là. »

Clary éclata de rire.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Je sens ce genre de choses. »


	12. Les premiers signes

_**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes perso à régler entre temps. Je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement, promis. Par contre, ça serait vraiment sympa si vous pouviez laisser une review. Je ne suis pas du genre à dire 'Si vous voulez la suite, je veux X reviews !' parce que je trouve que c'est du chantage. Et puis je lis beaucoup et je laisse assez peu de reviews. Mais un commentaire de temps en temps, histoire de dire 'Coucou, on est là !' ça me ferrait vraiment plaisir. S'il vous plait ?**_

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 12 : Les premiers signes

Clary avait décidé de faire simple, une robe blanche avec des collants. Le temps était à la pluie alors elle prit son parapluie jaune avec les fleurs et le glissa dans son sac. Le courant d'air crée par ses mouvements désordonnés souleva un papier sur son bureau mais Clary sortit de sa chambre sans le remarquer. Le papier resta un moment suspendu dans les airs avant de glisser le long de sa fenêtre. Il était froissé, même si elle ne l'avait pas encore lu.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Pour être honnête, Clary était plutôt curieuse de savoir ce que Jace avait prévu. Son esprit ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de faire des suppositions pendant qu'elle montait dans le train qui l'amènerait à l'entrée Est de Central Park. Son téléphone vibra, lui annonçant un nouveau message.

_Je t'attends à la fontaine de Bethesda... Travaille ton entrée ;)_

Clary relu le texto, confuse. Travaille ton entrée ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

O.O.O.O.O.O

Jace soupira en regardant autour de lui, ignorant le rugissement de la fontaine. Il jouait avec ses doigts et son estomac se rebellait à cause de la nervosité. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée, peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Il froissa son propre papier avant de l'aplanir à nouveau. Où était-elle ?

Au début, c'était juste un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision, puis il se rendit compte que ça se rapprochait. Et enfin elle était là, avec sa crinière rouge et son parapluie jaune haut dans les airs. Elle dansait et tourbillonnait sur les pavés, se décalant pour laisser passer les passants, les effleurant avec son parapluie. Ils la regardaient, estomaqués, certains riaient, quelques uns pressaient le pas, et d'autres la regardaient, tout simplement. Elle dansait maladroitement, sans musique, mais elle était magnifique. Elle fredonnait quand elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« Jolie danse, » dit-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'as dis de travailler mon entrée. »

Jace regarda son parapluie jaune et éclata de rire. Clary le regarda, confuse et un peu vexée. Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras.

« Hé, mon parapluie est génial, ok ? Tu aura l'air malin quand je te laisserai sous la pluie. »

Jace haussa les épaules, toujours en train de rire.

« Non, je ne me moque pas de ton parapluie, c'est juste... Laisse tomber, » finit-il en secouant la tête. Clary regarda les passants autour d'elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? »

Il lui sourit et prit son sac en toile.

« Hé bien, puisque tu avances dans ta liste de bonnes actions, j'ai pensé que tu en méritais une. »

Il sortit du sac un fleur violette et lui tendit. Clary en eut le souffle coupé et roula la tige entre ses doigts.

« Quelle sorte de fleurs c'est ? »

Jace se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Une fleur surprise, » dit-il finalement. Clary hocha doucement la tête en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle joua un instant avec les pétales avant de s'éloigner. Jace, les yeux écarquillés, courut pour la rattraper.

« Hé ! Hey ! »

Clary continua de marcher.

« Où tu vas ? »

Il y avait un petit garçon assis sur un banc, sa mère discutant avec une amie. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui, s'ennuyant à mourir. Clary se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit. Jace ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait mais le visage du garçonnet s'éclaira quand elle lui tendit la fleur. Sa mère se retourna, elles échangèrent quelques mots en souriant.

« J'espère que tu en as une autre, » dit tranquillement Clary en revenant vers Jace. Il ouvrit son sac avec un grand sourire : tout se passait parfaitement bien.

« J'en ai plein. »

C'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent la première heure : ils se dirigeaient vers de parfaits étrangers, vieux, jeunes, hommes ou femmes, et leur donnaient une fleur et parfois une accolade. C'était étrange pour Clary, de faire ce genre de bonnes actions complètement au hasard, imprévues et hors de la liste. Elle sourit en regardant un homme approcher la fleur de son nez pour la sentir. C'était encore mieux ainsi, ça avait encore plus de sens. Elle riait en s'asseyant près de Jace. Elle avait mal aux pieds mais elle prenait de grandes respirations, comme pour profiter de l'atmosphère.

« Tu as faim ? » demande Jace en sortant cette fois-ci un sac en papier de son sac. Clary jeta un coup d'oeil suspect au sac de toile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches là-dedans ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Des surprises. » répondit-il en souriant. Clary éclata de rire en voyant ce qu'il avait prévu pour le déjeuner. Elle prit les deux éclairs au chocolat pendant que lui sortait une bouteille de Champomy.

« Ca fait des années que j'en ai pas bu, » dit Clary en gloussant avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Le goût sucré lui rappelait les vacances d'été avec sa mère au bord de la piscine. Jace prit une bouchée de son éclair et Clary explosa de rire.

« Tu manges pas ça comme il faut. »

Jace haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne savais qu'il y avait une manière correcte de manger un éclair au chocolat.

- Je suis là pour t'apprendre. Tu ouvres grand la bouche... et tu en mets le plus possible. »

Jace la regarda, effaré.

« Mais c'est énorme.

- Oui, c'est le but. Le meilleur, c'est quand le fourrage descend dans ta gorge. »

Elle lui fit une démonstration.

« Ch'est délichieux. »

Jace secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de manger des éclairs avant. Son cuisinier lui avait toujours préparé les petits-déjeuners les plus extravagants. Il sourit en prenant une autre bouchée (de taille raisonnable). Tout ceci était tellement mieux.

Ils finirent par juste écouter de la musique, profitant d'un moment de paix. Jusqu'à ce que Clary voit le vendeur de ballon. Elle arracha presque l'écouteur et courut vers lui, laissant derrière elle un Jace abasourdi. Elle revint avec un simple ballon rouge.

« Tu te souviens de la marche ? » dit-elle avec un large sourire. Il lâcha un bruit méprisant.

« Comment je pourrais l'avoir oubliée... Je me demande où est ce ballon maintenant... »

Clary sourit en prenant sa main.

« Et pourquoi on lui enverrait pas un ami pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul ? »

Et, comme cette nuit-là sur le pont, ils levèrent leurs mains jointes pour libérer le ballon en le regardant disparaître.

Ils regardaient encore le ciel et les gros nuages gris, quand Clary tressaillit en sentant une goutte tomber sur sa joue. On entendit un coup de tonnerre et tout-à-coup, une trombe d'eau leur tomba dessus sans prévenir. Clary poussa un petit cri en riant. C'était ce genre de petites surprises qui faisaient que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

« Attends ! cria Jace par-dessus l'orage. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'on doit faire ! »

Il sauta en entrainant Clary avec lui et ils retombèrent dans une flaque, arrosant tout autour d'eux, gloussant comme des enfants. Jace entraina alors Clary à l'abri sous un arbre.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Clary, toujours en train de rire. Jace lui sourit.

« Un saut pour la joie de vivre... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et en plus, nous avons une magnifique sortie ! »

Clary éclata de rire en posant sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde.

« Monsieur Herondale, vous m'avez offert le plus romantique des rendez-vous que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« J'en suis très heureux, » murmura-t-il. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il avait un goût de chocolat et de pommes mélangé avec l'odeur de la pluie. Ils passèrent le reste de l'orage ainsi, à s'embrasser sous l'arbre, heureux de la tendresse qu'ils avaient donné aujourd'hui.

O.O.O.O.O.O

La pluie battait contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Clary, légèrement entrouverte. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le papier posé là.

_Fais du monde un endroit plus romantique._


	13. Une histoire de Noël

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 13 : Une histoire de Noël

New York ne peut être décrite que comme l'une des ces villes qui vont toujours au plus extrême... et Noël en est un parfait exemple. La frénésie commence après Thanksgiving, quand les gens plantent leurs tentes devant les magasins pour le Black Friday **(1)** (même si Clary aimait les soldes, elle préférait rester en vie) et tout au long du mois de décembre, il y avait les illuminations de l'arbre du Rockefeller Center ou les patineurs de Chelsea. New York pendant Noël était chaotique et c'était le genre de chose qui pouvait faire sourire même le froid et stoïque New-yorkais.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas une tante qui veut que je lui fasse envoyer par avion un cheesecake façon New York alors qu'elle vit en Californie, » marmonna Clary en navigant entre les rayons. Elle recevait déjà des coup d'oeil suspicieux de la part du type derrière le comptoir, vu qu'elle venait de lui passer dix fois devant. Le rire de Simon filtra à travers le téléphone.

« Tu plaisantes ? Mes cousins de France veulent que je leur décroche l'étoile du sapin de Rockefeller Center. Ils pensent vraiment que je suis capable de grimper dans l'arbre comme un vampire et de choper ce truc !

- Ils ont quatre ans, et c'est vrai que tu es plutôt pâle...

- Bonne chance pour ton cheesecake, Fray ! » se moqua Simon avant de raccrocher. Clary grogna. Elle avait besoin de son soutien ! Comment était-elle sensée trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en essayant d'éviter le regard perçant du caissier. Elle détestait Noël.

_Il y a une beauté cachée dans le don._

_Très précis,_ pensa Clary en relisant le papier. Elle le chiffonna avant de le remettre dans sa poche et de traverser la rue. Son coeur rata un battement en le voyant assis là, à l'attendre.

« Quelle ponctualité. »

Jace eut un sourire moqueur en prenant sa main pour la réchauffer. Clary se prit à penser que Jace devait être un alien, parce qu'il n'avait jamais froid.

« Oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Pas la peine d'insister, Herondale. »

Il ria doucement, la vapeur se transformant en petits nuages blancs dans l'air froid.

« J'essayais de faire mes courses de Noël.

- Tu ne l'a toujours pas fait ? C'est dans une semaine, remarqua Jace en frottant les doigts de la jeune fille.

- Je sais, c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas d'idées... Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ma bonne action de la semaine. »

Elle soupira en lui montrant le papier. Jace pinça les lèvres pensivement.

« C'est Noël... La période traditionnelle du don. Tu peux faire quelque chose en dehors de ta famille. »

Clary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis qui, le Père Noël ? Je dois aussi prendre un traineau pour distribuer mes cadeaux autour du monde ?

- Au moins, tu aurais le lait et les oranges, » remarqua Jace. Clary éclata de rire en se rapprochant de lui, savourant la chaleur qu'il dégageait son esprit avait déjà plusieurs idées.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary ne vivait pas dans un quartier riche, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Son immeuble faisait très classe laborieuse et la concierge sentait toujours les oeufs brouillés, pour une étrange raison. C'était devenu de plus en plus désolé avec le temps, les problèmes financiers accablant les différentes familles et bientôt, Clary dût dire au revoir à beaucoup de ses amis d'enfance. Les couloirs ne dégageaient plus cette atmosphère chaude et vivante, ne sentaient plus le curry et la cuisine espagnole et les après-midis n'étaient plus aussi bruyants sans les ragots et les parties de mah-jong.

Clary jeta un coup d'oeil aux couloirs sombres et aux cages d'escalier pleines de toiles d'araignée. C'était presque glauque maintenant, silencieux et étranger. Elle déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, les rouages de son esprit cliquetant. Clary Fray n'était pas une super-fan de Noël, mais même sans avoir vu les films romantiques et mielleux, tout le monde connaissait l'effet de cette fête sur les gens. L'éclat des lueurs dehors semblait vouloir l'étrangler et les sapins dans la rue se moquaient d'elle. Elle soupira en attrapant son manteau pour sortir une fois de plus dans le froid mordant. Elle détestait Noël.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Thomas Tool était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il gardait son petit frère les pieds sur terre. Très jeune, il avait compris que la fée des dents ou les fantômes n'existaient pas. Par conséquence, le Père Noël ne pouvait pas non plus exister. Et pourtant son frère était persuadé de son existence. Il croyait du fond du coeur qu'un gros bonhomme dans un costume rouge apportait la joie et le bonheur sur le monde en descendant dans les cheminées. Thomas devait admettre que cette croyance était l'une des plus... colorée de la société.

Sa position était remise en question en ce matin de Noël. Ses parents travaillaient, comme toujours, quand il entendit son frère sauter de joie. Noël était traditionnellement célébré avec un poulet acheté en solde au supermarché et leur mère leur lisant des contes de Noël. Généralement, c'était juste Thomas, son frère et 24 heures de « A Chrismas Story »**(2)**. Son frère surgit dans la chambre en tenant un paquet.

« Je te l'avais bien, qu'il existait ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Probablement un erreur, marmonna-t-il en se retournant dans son lit.

- Non, il y a le numéro de l'appartement dessus ! »

Thomas jaillit de son lit en attrapant le paquet.

_Pour les garçons de l'appartement 4C_

_Joyeux Noël_

_Un lutin_

A l'intérieur, il y avait tout un assortiment de bonbons, de chocolats et d'autres sucreries. Thomas jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre. Il était en train de revoir sa décision de ne pas écrire un liste au Père Noël pour l'année prochaine.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Les joues de Clary étaient rouges et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Faire des aller-retours dans les escaliers pour distribuer des sucreries à tout l'immeuble n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle remercia Dieu pour l'aide de Jace alors qu'elle se promenait avec lui dans le parc.

« Tu as déjà eu ton cadeau ? » finit par demander Jace. Clary s'arrêta et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Il faut encore que je te donne le tien ! »

Elle le força à s'asseoir sur un banc avant de sortir un marqueur de sa poche.

« Tu as toujours voulu un tatouage, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sur ces mots, elle retroussa la manche du garçon pour exposer sa peau. Elle dessina des formes et des courbes, utilisant son talent artistique pour rendre l'ensemble aussi précis que possible, malgré sa main tremblante. Jace observa le résultat, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Clary sourit.

« Force. »

Il répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa doucement en posant ses mains dans son cou. Clary sentit soudain quelque chose de froid dans son cou. Elle recula pour voir une petite bague en argent suspendue à une fine chaine en argent également. Jace l'attira de nouveau vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Joyeux Noël, » murmura-t-il. Clary sourit. Finalement, Noël n'était pas si horrible.

Le Black Friday est un jour de soldes exceptionnelles qui a lieu tous les ans le lendemain de Thanksgiving. Il y a des morts chaque année.

« A Chrismas Story » est un film de Bob Clark réalisé en 1983. Il est rediffusé sur la chaine américaine Tuner Network Television chaque année pour Noël, douze fois de suite.


	14. Les merveilles des résolutions

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 14 : Les merveilles des Résolutions

« Cuisiner ? »

Clary haussa les sourcils en regardant Isabelle sortir la farine et le sucre. Cette dernière eut un grand sourire.

« Ouaip, ma résolution pour la nouvelle année était d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, en l'occurrence, cuisiner... ce qui veut dire que tu dois m'aider.

_Accueille la Nouvelle Année en aidant quelqu'un à remplir l'une de ses bonnes résolutions._

- Et tu as pensé à ça quand, exactement ?

- Hé ben... Je voulais faire ça l'année dernière mais j'ai toujours remis ça à plus tard...

- Et tu te réveilles quatorze heures avant le Nouvel An. »

Clary gémit. Elle avait déjà gouté la cuisine d'Isabelle et elle aurait pu tuer un caribou avec. Sauf que bien sur, elle ne le ferait jamais parce que les caribous sont une espèce protégée.

« Et donc... comment tu avais l'intention d'apprendre, exactement ? »

Isabelle lui sourit en allumant la télévision.

« Sur la chaîne alimentaire. »

**-Une demie heure plus tard-**

« Attends ! Mets les pommes dans le quoi ? »

Mais la souriante Rachel Ray était déjà passée à la suite. Clary observait Isabelle s'énerver avec un mélange de peur et de perplexité pendant qu'elle remuait le miel. Qui aurait cru que faire une fondue parfumée à la pomme était si difficile ? Isabelle grogna en envoyant de la compote sur l'écran de télévision, ce qui laissa une trainée visqueuse qui dégoulina sur le visage de Rachel Ray.

« Je parie que tu ne manges même pas ce fichu truc à la fin ! Pourquoi ça doit être 'parfumé à la pomme' ? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas juste être à la pomme ? Est-ce que mixer des pommes est trop simple pour toi, Rachel ? Est-ce que tu dois toujours tout compliquer ? »

Clary mit une cuillère de miel dans sa bouche pendant qu'Isabelle claquait la porte de sa chambre. Elles n'allaient pas utiliser le miel de toute façon. Elle soupira en allant chercher le téléphone et avec la cuillère toujours dans sa bouche, elle appela l'expert.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Debout ! Debout ! » chanta Magnus en arrivant. Isabelle sortit prudemment de sa chambre.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la tenue moulante et brillante de Magnus.

- Des renforts, » répondit Clary en allant chercher un autre sac de farine. Isabelle renifla en s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de renforts.

- Chérie, j'ai cru comprendre que tu hurlais sur des objets inanimés, que tu gaspillais une très bonne préparation et que tu laissais ton amie ici-présente nettoyer à ta place, dit-il en désignant Clary du bras. Alors oui, je crois que tu as besoin de plus que des renforts... tu as besoin d'une armée. »

Isabelle poussa un soupir exaspéré mais resta silencieuse en observant Magnus opérer.

« Bon, la cuisine, c'est comme une relation amoureuse. »

Clary grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne analogie : Isabelle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les relations amoureuses.

« Tout le monde doit coopérer...

- Tout le monde ? Il y a plus de deux personnes ? »

Magnus lui lança un regard mauvais.

« J'imagine que tu ne peux pas le savoir, chérie, mais oui, c'est possible. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de continuer.

« Donc, tout le monde doit coopérer et il faut que tu sois patiente. »

Il coupa les pommes en cubes et les mit dans un bol.

« Les pommes sont les plus important, ce sont elles qui amènent le goût sucré, cette saveur que tout le monde peut reconnaître et apprécier... La meilleure partie de ce plat. »

Après avoir préparé plusieurs autres pommes, il commença à mélanger.

« C'est comme faire l'amour tu dois être doux et régulier. »

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et si tu es le genre de fille brûlante et passionnée ?

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ton partenaire y survivra. »

Clary s'étouffa dans son jus de fruit pendant que Magnus faisait glisser la mixture dans le moule puis dans le four.

« Et dans deux heures, tu aura une magnifique American Pie.

- Avec un centre couvert de paillettes, remarqua Isabelle en nettoyant la vaisselle. Mais je veux cuisiner quelque chose. »

Magnus lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je sais ce que tu pourrais préparer... Le meilleur sandwich du monde. »

**23:50**

Il faisait froid sur le balcon mais elles restèrent assises là. Le reste de la fête regardait la gigantesque horloge de Time Square.

« Je suis désolée que ça ne se soit pas passé comme tu le souhaitais... Je suis sûre que tu voulais quelque chose de plus... »

Isabelle haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance... Les gens mangent et... ils s'amusent. »

Clary acquiesça en mordant dans son sandwich jelly/beurre de cacahuète.

« Si ça peut te consoler, tout ça me ramène en primaire. »

Isabelle donna un coup de poing joueur sur le bras de Clary.

« La ferme ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Isabelle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et se leva.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Simon a l'air particulièrement mignon ce soir. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en ouvrant la porte.

**23:55**

« Tu n'as peur de rien, dehors par ce froid, » dit-il en posant son manteau sur les bras glacés de Clary. Elle tourna la tête, sentant son torse contre son dos.

« J'aime la vue, » dit-elle.

**23:57**

« Tu aimes les sandwichs ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Isabelle a essayé de m'en enfoncer un dans la bouche au moment où je suis rentré. »

**23:58**

« Alors, tu as des résolutions pour la nouvelle année ? Aujourd'hui je dois aider tout le monde avec leurs résolutions. »

**23:59**

« Juste une. »

Le regard de Jace dériva sur ses lèvres et Clary perdit son souffle. Soudain, tout le monde dans l'appartement se leva.

**« 5... ! »**

Il s'approcha, les bras de chaque coté de son corps, la pressant contre le balcon.

**« 4... ! »**

Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté. Clary pouvait sentir son odeur. Elle était intoxicante.

**« 3... ! »**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

**« 2... ! »**

Il sourit.

**« 1 ! » **

« Bonne Année ! » cria tout le monde dans l'appartement.

Il déposa vivement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Clary ferma les yeux, laissant le bruit de la fête se diluer dans le rythme de la respiration de Jace. Il posa son front contre le sien.

« Toi... Tu es ma résolution. »

Clary sourit. Yep, cette année allait être très bonne.


	15. Fascinant

_****La série **__**The Mortals Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare. **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray. La version française est ma propriété.****_

Chapitre 15 : Fascinant

« Je veux vivre dans une ville qui ne dort jamais ! »

-Sinatra, « New York, New York »

**Moment Présent**

C'était comme l'une de ces scènes dans ces films à l'eau de rose. Quand tu vois ça à la télévision, tu vomis devant la guimauve mais quand tu le vis... Surtout quand le vent fait voler tes cheveux et que tu es deux bonnes centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, avec le bruit des voitures en bas, dans les rues surchargées, et que ses yeux sont plongés dans les tiens en attendant ta réponse... Ce n'est plus aussi drôle.

**Deux semaines avant**

Amatis enleva son sac du tapis roulant en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dessus comme c'était arrivé à l'aéroport en Suisse. Elle posa le sac à ses pieds et regarda lentement autour d'elle. JFK était plein d'hommes d'affaires courant partout et de gens en train de crier dans leur Blackberry. Les immenses baies vitrées étaient couvertes de buée et l'image des avions dehors était brouillée. Amatis soupira en ajustant son sac sur son épaule, roula sa valise jusqu'à un siège vide et s'assit.

_« Autant pour la première impression de New York, »_ pensa-t-elle.

_Fascine et sois fascinée._

« La ville qui ne dors jamais », « le carrefour du monde », « la cité des lumières »... Malgré tous ces noms, Clary avait toujours appelé New York « la ville », juste « la ville ». Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit si grande et célèbre qui faisait qu'elle adorait cette ville, c'était plutôt les rues étroites entre deux blocs ou les parcs qui créaient un sentiment de paix que l'on aurait jamais cru possible dans une cité aussi chaotique. Il y avait un ordre dans toute cette folie... Mais pour l'instant, Clary était loin de ressentir une paix quelconque.

« … et il me dit qu'il doit partir ! Tu y crois, toi ? Il m'a juste laissé plantée là ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste me dire en face qu'il me largue ? »

Simon haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il a peur de s'engager ? Et le nouveau Black Ops vient de sortir... Peut-être qu'il fait partie de ces types qui ne peuvent pas être en couple quand ils sont en train de jouer. »

Clary lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Non... Ça, c'est juste toi, Simon. »

Elle soupira en buvant son café, laissant le goût amer chasser tout sentiment de fatigue.

« Alors, il t'a juste laissé là, comme ça ? »

Clary laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage derrière la fenêtre du restaurant.

_Clary sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Jace contre les siens. Elle ignora son air amusé en tournant une page de son livre, les yeux incapables de déchiffrer quoique ce soit. La légère rumeur des autres personnes présentes et l'odeur des livres réconfortait Clary. Jace et elle étaient assis dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, alors ils avaient décidés d'y aller pour échapper à la pluie._

_« Tu es vraiment en train de lire ? » _

_Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres justes à coté de son oreille et tourna légèrement la tête pour masquer ses joues rouges._

_« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement en retenant un rire devant son expression surprise. Il soupira bruyamment, s'attirant les foudres des gens autour d'eux._

_« Tu sais, ça commence à ressembler à 'Diamant sur Canapé'. Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu déménages au Brésil. » _

_Clary le regarda et se mordit la lèvre._

_« Tu as vu 'Diamant sur Canapé'? » _

_Elle tremblait, retenant à grand peine son éclat de rire. Jace leva les yeux au ciel en refermant le livre et lui tendit son manteau. _

_« Viens, on y va. »_

_La pluie s'était apaisée, ne formant plus qu'une bruine qui transformait les cheveux de Clary en une masse frisottante. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entremêlés pendant qu'ils attendaient que les voitures aient fini de passer. Clary pensa que c'était le bon moment pour amener la discussion. _

_« Donc... On est un couple ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. Jace se raidit et se tourna vers elle._

_« Quoi ? répondit-il, les sourcils froncés._

_- Un couple ? Tu sais, petits amis. » _

_Elle murmura la dernière partie, les joues rouges. Jace cligna des yeux._

_« Je sais pas... Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » _

_Il desserra sa poigne sur sa main._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? » _

_Les lumières passèrent au vert et la foule s'avança dans la rue mais ils restèrent figés au coin de la rue; Jace lâcha la main de Clary et recula._

_« Je dois y aller... J'ai quelque chose à faire. » _

_Sur ces mots, il disparu dans la foule, laissant Clary figée sur le trottoir._

Clary se tourna vers Simon pour la trouver en train d'engloutir ses pancakes.

« As-tu entendu ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Il émit un borborygme pour toute réponse et elle soupira.

« Alors, tu es libre cet après-midi ? finit-il par demander, faisant une légère pause entre deux énormes bouchées.

- Non... Ma cousine arrive de Suisse alors je suis prise pour le reste de la semaine. »

Simon haussa un sourcil.

« La Suisse...

- Ne commence même pas avec les blagues douteuses sur le fromage et le chocolat, » dit Clary en levant la main. Simon baissa les yeux, déçu. Un bruyant bruit de klaxon interrompit leur conversation et Clary regarda dehors pour voir sa mère en train de massacrer le volant. Elle faisait de grandes gesticulations à Clary et Simon qui la regardaient, éberlués.

« Je crois que ça veut dire que je dois y aller.

- Ou qu'elle est attaquée par une bande d'écureuils ninja invisibles » avança Simon en buvant son café. Clary dit au revoir à Simon et monta dans la voiture de sa mère. Jocelyne écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur.

« Hé, doucement ! Je ne crois pas que Amatis veuille passer sa première journée à New York dans une station de police ! s'exclama Clary en agrippant le siège.

-Nous sommes en retard, l'avion d'Amatis est déjà arrivé, » répondit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Clary regarda, incrédule sa mère, généralement ponctuelle. Jocelyne évita son regard.

« Je... J'étais avec Luke la nuit dernière. »

Elle garda les yeux sur la route et Clary détourna rapidement le regard.

Elles coururent à travers les portes et observèrent la foule qui sortait de l'aéroport. Clary aurait voulu avoir une de ces grandes pancartes que l'on voit toujours dans les aéroports. Elle courut à travers l'aéroport, esquivant les grosses valises et les regards énervés des hommes d'affaires.

« Amatis ! Amatis ?

- Clary ? »

Sa voix était douce, avec juste un léger accent. Clary se retourna pour voir une grande jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux curieux la regarder. Clary soupira de soulagement.

« Oui ! Heu... Désolée d'être en retard... Bienvenue à New York ? »

C'était ridicule mais Amatis rit et prit Clary dans ses bras.

« C'est un peu tard pour ça... Beaucoup de New-yorkais énervés m'ont déjà dit de bouger, sauf si j'attendais d'embarquer.

-Ouais, on peut être un peu comme ça... Maintenant, rentrons à l'appartement, » dit Clary en levant les yeux au ciel.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Amatis posa sa valise et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai plein de photos de la Suisse ! J'ai appris que tu étais une artiste, Clary alors j'ai pris... »

Clary haussa les sourcils quand Amatis sortit doucement un string rose en dentelle.

« Heu... C'est intéressant comme choix de... dessous, dit lentement Clary.

- Ce... C'est pas à moi ! »

Amatis leva la tête pour la regarder.

« Cette valise n'est pas à moi ! »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Jocelyne raccrocha et soupira.

« L'aéroport dit qu'il faut que l'on revienne avec la valise pour qu'elle soit rendue à son propriétaire. »

Amatis grogna.

« Ce voyage vire au désastre.

- Hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas. On ira faire un truc sympa après ça. »

**Deux jours plus tard**

Clary ne savait pas que tant de pluie pouvait tomber du ciel. Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours et ça ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Amatis et elle tournaient folles, piégées ainsi dans l'appartement. Clary se leva et lança son manteau à Amatis.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- La ville ne s'arrête pas sous prétexte qu'il pleut et nous non plus ! Ce sont tes vacances et nous allons les passer convenablement. »

Clary attrapa deux parapluies et en tendit un à Amatis puis elles furent dehors sous la pluie diluvienne.

Amatis leva les yeux vers l'immeuble blanc, ébahie par sa forme torsadée.

« Où sommes nous ? finit-elle par demander.

- Dans l'un des endroits qui peut rendre la pluie vraiment artistique. »

L'eau tombait sur le toit de verre et formait des ombres sur le sol. Amatis et Clary se baladaient dans le musée Guggenheim, regardant les couleurs vives. Il n'y avait aucun plan à suivre... il fallait juste se balader.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Le soleil finit enfin par pointer le bout de son nez et chassa la pluie. Amatis n'était toujours pas habituée à l'humidité ambiante. Elle attacha ses cheveux en suivant Clary. Elles avaient pris le train A pour aller à Chelsea et elle pouvait voir la forme sombre du train, loin au-dessus des rues. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Clary monter une volée de marche.

« Un autre train ? » demanda-elle en fronçant le nez. Clary se mit à rire.

« Non, rien à voir. »

Amatis eût le souffle coupé quand elle arriva enfin en haut. Non, ce n'était pas une station de train c'était un espace vert couvert de fleurs de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs, sublimées par les rayons de soleil nouveau.

« C'est le Highline Park. Ils ont transformé l'ensemble de la ligne de train en jardin... et ça va assez loin. »

Elles déambulèrent au milieu des plantes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour mieux observer la verdure. Un jardin dans la ville... Etrangement, c'était charmant. Amatis se pencha au-dessus d'une fontaine et une voix en sortit. Elle recula de surprise et Clary émit un ricanement.

« Les baisers sont une forme d'hygiène orale et tuent les bactéries de votre bouche. »

Amatis haussa un sourcil et appuya sur le bouton une nouvelle fois.

« S'il-vous-plait, ne léchez pas la fontaine... C'est juste dégoutant. »

Amatis regarda Clary un moment avant qu'elles n'éclatent toutes les deux de rire.

Amatis soupira en retirant ses chaussures et en posant ses pieds dans l'herbe. Elle avait un jardin immense dans sa maison en Suisse et maintenant, sentir les brins d'herbe la chatouiller lui donnait le mal du pays. Clary s'assit à coté d'elle et elles observèrent de la vue. De grands immeubles dominaient l'horizon, de temps en temps remplacés par un clocher.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça trop... bruyant, ici ? » demanda Amatis en s'allongeant. Clary resta silencieuse un moment.

« Je suis tellement habituée à ce bruit que je ne crois pas que je pourrais penser sans, » admit-elle. Sans la rumeur de la ville... Le silence serait trop lourd.

Elles marchaient toujours quand Amatis vit quelque chose du coin de l'oeil. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en attrapant le bras de Clary.

« Regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant une fille volant à travers les airs.

- Oh ouais... On est devant l'école de cirque. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la barrière pour voir l'entrainement. Ils dansaient, leurs membres se fondant dans une gracieuse fluidité et ils volaient... sans jamais atterrir.

« Je crois que je commence à aimer New York, » sourit Amatis.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Les jours s'envolèrent, entre les visites touristiques et la viande Halal **(1)**, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le dernier jour d'Amatis à New York et Clary voulait terminer sa visite par quelque chose de sensationnel. Elle était dans la rue, plongée dans ses pensées quand elle rentra dans quelque chose de dur. Des papiers s'envolèrent et elle se rua pour essayer de les attraper. Leur propriétaire croisa son regard et Clary plongea dans des yeux bleus familiers.

« Alec ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en face du type du café. Sa confusion se transforma en réalisation et il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Clary.

« Clary ! C'est sympa de te revoir. »

Clary se mit à rire, incrédule.

« Ouais, alors comment tu vas ? »

Alec haussa les épaules.

« J'ai démissionné de chez Mortmain... Maintenant je travaille pour Moody's, dans Court Street.

-Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Je parie que la vue est géniale, hein ? »

Alec gloussa.

« Ouais... Je dois avouer que j'ai un bureau sympa. »

Clary sourit.

« C'est génial... Bon, ben à plus !

-Attends ! J'aimerai te remercier pour ce café... je te paye le déjeuner ? »

Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Seulement si je peux inviter quelqu'un d'autre. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Doux Jésus, est-ce que tous les types de Wall Street sont aussi raides ? » ricana Magnus en prenant un autre morceau de poulet. Les joues d'Alec se réchauffèrent et il détourna le regard.

« Non... Je ne suis juste... Pas très causant.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'es, si tu essayes. Allez ! Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Tu as eu des animaux dans ton enfance ? Tu as déjà regardé un chat dans les yeux en louchant ? »

Clary éclata de rire.

« Pardon, c'était quoi le dernier ? »

Magnus lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Ces sales bêtes assoiffées de sang... Elles attaquent quand tu fais ça. Président Miaou m'a presque arraché un oeil.

-Tu as un chat qui s'appelle Président Miaou ? dit Alec en haussant un sourcil.

-Enfin ! Quelqu'un comprend la blague ! s'exclama Magnus.

-Pas sûre que ce soit une bonne, » marmonna Clary dans sa barbe. Magnus l'ignora.

« Bon, tu as trouvé ce que tu allais faire pour ta cousine ? »

Clary soupira.

« Non... Pas encore. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

- Un bon cliché, je dirais. Montre lui la ville de nuit... Ca a déjà été fait des centaines de fois mais crois moi, c'est toujours aussi époustouflant... Même pour les New-yorkais.

- Ouais, mais où ? Je veux qu'elle puisse tout voir.

- Tu pourrais aller sur le toit de Moody's » dit soudain Alec. Clary se tourna dans sa direction.

« Je veux dire, normalement, ce n'est pas autorisé mais il y a certaines règles que je pourrais... contourner. »

Magnus ricana.

« Alors finalement, il y a un petit rebelle à l'intérieur. »

Les joues d'Alec étaient d'un rouge profond.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Elle dirigea Amatis vers la dernière porte et Amatis hoqueta de surprise avant de courir vers la rambarde.

« C'est génial ! » cria-t-elle par dessus le vent. Elle gloussa de bonheur en parcourant l'horizon. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, tout New York dans une dernière image imprimée dans son esprit. Clary regarda avec elle le paysage qui était toujours le même depuis sa naissance... et qui pourtant changeait sans cesse. Ces flèches de lumières faisaient la réputation de la ville qui ne dors jamais.

« C'est... C'est... bafouilla Amatis.

- Fascinant, » finit Clary. Elle avait un peu froid mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était le summum du voyage d'Amatis et c'était grâce à Clary. Amatis la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci... Pour tout, » murmura la jeune fille. Clary lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ce n'est rien... Bon retour dans ton pays de chocolat et de fromage. »

Amatis recula et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Il fallait que j'en sorte au moins une avant que tu partes ! » s'exclama Clary. Elles restèrent encore un moment avant qu'Amatis ne soupire.

« Je pars tôt demain matin... Je devrais probablement rentrer. »

Clary sourit.

« Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu... Je te retrouve à la maison. »

Le bruit de la ville l'aida à réfléchir, assise, les bras entourant ses genoux. _Bam ! _La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Jace en sortit, haletant. Clary se leva doucement, sous le choc.

« Foutus escaliers, marmonna-t-il.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » jeta Clary d'un ton sec en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi exposée.

« J'ai couru... J'ai couru et c'était la chose la plus lâche à faire... Je sais que j'ai foiré et je suis désolé et je sais que ça ne va probablement rien rattraper... Je... ne suis pas très doué avec les relations de couple. Genre, ça n'a jamais duré plus de trois semaines et ça s'est généralement fini en désastre. Je suis têtu et j'ai un mauvais caractère et je traine des casseroles alors être un couple et trouver quelqu'un qui veut être un couple, c'est assez énorme pour moi. Tous ces concepts de copain/copine, c'est assez nouveau pour moi mais je vais essayer... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux parce que dans le fond, ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est juste un gros truc de mec possessif. Ce que je veux dire, c'est... C'est que je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. J'ai vu quel genre de personne tu es et l'effet que tu as sur les gens... c'est vraiment fascinant. Alors, je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? »

**Moment présent**

Ton coeur s'arrête, tout autour de toi s'arrête... puis accélère de nouveau quand ton cerveau comprend ce qu'il est en train de dire. Ton esprit essaie alors de formuler une réponse... Mais les réponses sont dangereuses. Tu ne veux ni une réponse trop guimauve, 'courir l'un vers l'autre au ralenti' ni trop froide... Alors tu dis quelque chose comme ça.

« Huum... »

Clary aurait voulu se frapper. Huum ? C'était ça sa réponse ? Jace la regardait toujours et elle soupira. La rumeur de la ville l'aida à clarifier son esprit. New York représentait les choses nouvelles, les nouveaux rêves, les nouvelles personnes et la ville où tout change tout le temps... y compris les gens.

« D'accord, finit-elle par dire en se retournant.

- Quoi ? dit Jace en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'ai dit d'accord, » répéta-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort contre lui en plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir le froid de la nuit sur sa peau mais elle lui rendit son baiser. Leur silhouette enlacée se découpait sur l'horizon. Clary devait admettre... C'était vraiment fascinant.

* * *

><p><p>

**(1) **Il n'y a pas vraiment de spécialité culinaire propre à New York, mais selon l'auteur, la viande Halal y est vraiment délicieuse. Rien à voir donc avec un mouvement religieux quelconque ici.

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Si vous avez un commentaire, un pronostique ou quoi que ce soit, je serai ravie de lire vos reviews et de les traduire à Elizabeth. Et si vous avez une idée de bonnes actions pour un prochain chapitre, vous pouvez soit lui envoyer directement un MP soit passer par moi. Soyez sages, mes chéris et distribuer votre amour et votre bonne humeur !**_


	16. Postman's Park

_**Désolée pour le retard, encore une fois. Je pourrais vous dire que ma vie a été erratique, que j'ai passé un concours, que j'ai bossé tous les jours. C'est vrai, mais c'est surtout que je suis foncièrement incapable de tenir un calendrier fixe. **_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare, Random Acts of Kindness appartient à Elizabeth Gray, la version française est ma propriété.**_

Chapitre 16 : Postman's Park

_« Voici le monde. Des choses magnifiques et terribles vont arriver. N'aie pas peur. » - Frederick Buechner_

**Courage**, n. m. (de _coeur_) **1.** Force de caractère, fermeté que l'on a devant le danger, la souffrance ou dans toute situation difficile à affronter.

Clary ne s'était jamais considérée comme « courageuse ». Elle avait toujours peur de quelque chose, des conséquences ou des risques des situations qu'elle avait à affronter. Elle avait lu tant de livres où les héroïnes se battaient contre leurs ennemis ou leurs peurs, l'adrénaline pure courant dans leurs veines les aidant à les conquérir. Sauf que la peur n'est pas un territoire, on ne peut pas planter un drapeau dessus et le déclarer « conquis ». Ce n'est pas quelque chose de tangible, c'est caché dans les recoins sombres de notre esprit, là où nous avons peur d'aller. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle est si effrayante.

_Le courage est aussi important, si ce n'est la même chose, que la gentillesse fais honneur aux actes de bravoure dans le monde._

« Pensez à l'histoire du monde, les guerres, les révolutions, les changements... Les peuples étaient prêts à abandonner leurs vies pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. La Révolution Haïtienne, le Chemin de fer clandestin, le Mouvement des Droits Civiques, etc... » déclamait Imogen devant la classe de quatrième année. La plupart cligna des yeux. Elle se raidit et inspira un bon coup. Pourquoi elle avait choisi le lycée, déjà ?

« Même aujourd'hui, ces Egyptiens sur la place Tahrir... Ce que les gens sont capables de faire... C'est choquant. »

Clary se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à tout ça, à ces gens qui étaient prêts à tout abandonner pour une idée. Les groupes s'appelaient 'les Révolutionnaires' ou 'les Rebelles' mais les individus en eux mêmes, qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour tout ça... Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Ce n'était la faute de personne les noms et les informations s'étaient perdus dans les tréfonds de l'Histoire. Mais Clary ne pouvait pas sortir cette pensée de sa tête. Elle déambulait sans but parmi les étagères remplies de livres avant de soupirer et de s'installer devant un ordinateur. Elle arrêta ses doigts au-dessus du clavier, ne sachant que taper. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se redressa. _Actes de bravoure._

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Alors, vous vous êtes... parlés ? » demanda Isabelle en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Clary haussa les épaules, tout en dessinant une vue de Central Park. Depuis la confession de Jace, ils avaient gardé la communication au minimum. Ce n'était pas que Clary ne l'aimait pas... C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on est, au juste, admit-elle en ajustant un détail. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose que je vais devoir découvrir par moi-même.

- Alors comment tu vas trouver cette information ? »

Clary soupira en sortant u paquet de feuilles de son sac.

« Tout le monde a été courageux au moins une fois dans sa vie. Tout ce que j'ai a faire, c'est demander. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Sophie tourna la clé d'un mouvement rapide. _Ne pense pas, fais-le_. La phrase se répétait dans sa tête encore et encore, comme un mantra. Mais ses doigts étaient toujours serrés sur la clé, comme paralysés. Elles serra encore ses doigts, laissant une marque rectangulaire imprimée dans sa paume. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'arrêter sa respiration tremblante et d'enlever le poids qui venait d'apparaître sur sa poitrine. _Respire à fond, Sophie... Tu peux le faire_.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre le son du métal se déchirant et de sentir la fumée. Elle pouvait se voir dévaler les rues à une vitesse incontrôlable et soudain elle sentit la terre trembler sous son siège. Elle glapit et agrippa le volant avec les deux mains.

Tout à coup, la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et des bras chauds la tiraient de ce piège. L'air froid entra dans ses poumons et soudain, ils fonctionnaient de nouveau. Il plaqua Sophie contre sa poitrine, la berçant doucement au milieu de la rue. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait, jusqu'à ce qu'un vent chaud souffle sur son visage et ses joues mouillées. Elle cacha son visage et essuya ses larmes sur son T-shirt. Ses doigts à lui se promenaient inconsciemment sur la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait même pas voir la voiture. Elle savait que les gens devaient probablement la prendre pour une folle mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est sentir de nouveau ses doigts et arrêter la douleur.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Je suis monté dans un avion pour traverser la moitié du monde pour aller au festival de la tomate. »

« Je me suis mis à chanter au milieu du supermarché. »

« J'ai lu devant toute la classe. »

« J'ai mangé le plat de ma femme. »

« J'ai mangé le gâteau de mon mari. »

« J'ai sauvé un chien de la fourrière. »

« J'ai fais confiance à quelqu'un et lui ai raconté mon secret. »

« Je me suis rebellé contre les harceleurs de l'école. »

Clary détendit ses doigts, sentant les muscles se décontracter en posant son stylo. Il y avait tellement de gens avec des actes de bravoure, de 'lever la main en classe' à 'protester contre les abus contre les animaux'. Elle fourra les papiers dans son casier et claqua la porte, prête à rentrer chez elle.

« Hum... Clary ? »

Clary fit volte-face pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Sophie. C'était un Anglaise discrète de sa classe qui avait déménagé quelques mois auparavant. Elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup, elle baissait plutôt les yeux et utilisait ses longs cheveux pour cacher la cicatrice sur son visage.

« Hé, Sophie, comment ça va ? »

Sophie prit une grande inspiration et redressa les épaules.

« J'ai entendu que tu recherchais des actes de bravoures. »

Clary acquiesça doucement.

« J'en ai un pour toi. »

Clary sortit son stylo et un papier vierge.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Sophie se mordit les lèvres.

« Le problème, c'est que ça n'a pas encore été fait... Et que j'aimerai que tu le fasses avec moi. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Sophie prit une grande inspiration en agrippant le volant, ignorant le regard confus de Clary, sur le siège passager.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que...

- J'ai peur... Non, en fait je suis terrifiée à l'idée de conduire. Rien que l'idée de me trouver sur une route me fait trembler.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » dit doucement Clary.

Sophie ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Non... non, tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, alors il faut que tu sois là parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un voit que j'en étais capable... Que j'en suis capable.

- Tu es sûre que tu es prête ? » demanda gentiment Clary.

Sophie lâcha un petit rire.

« Ca fait des mois que je suis en thérapie... Je devrais être capable de faire ça... C'est juste... Je devrais en être capable.

- Ok... Pas de souci, respire, juste... Respire, l'encouragea Clary, regardant Sophie fermer les yeux, inspirer et expirer, ses doigts se décrispant sur le volant. Bien, maintenant, glisse la clé dans la fente. »

Sophie mis la clé dedans, essayant de ne pas trembler à cause du son métallique.

« Et tourne la. »

Sophie ferma les yeux et d'un mouvement souple, tourna la clé et s'empêcha de hurler quand le moteur se mis en marche.

« Est-ce que tu sais conduire ? » demanda Clary.

Sophie essaya de se concentrer sur sa voix.

« O-oui... Mon père m'a appris.

- Ok... c'est bien, continue de me parler. »

La main de Sophie se dirigea automatiquement vers le levier de vitesse, comme son père lui avait appris. _Doucement Sophie, ceci contrôle la vitesse, tu dois être très douce avec_.

« Il avait une belle Jaguar bleue qu'il avait restauré lui-même. Mon père... Il adorait les voitures. Il aimait les pièces détachées et l'odeur de l'huile. Il voulait avoir un garage mais ma mère n'était pas vraiment emballée. »

Sophie se mit à rire c'était aigu et légèrement hystérique. Elle plaça son pied sur l'accélérateur.

« Attention, n'appuie pas trop, » la prévint Clary mais Sophie écrasa la pédale et la voiture bondit de deux mètres avant qu'elle ne hurle et ne fasse crisser les freins, la voiture s'arrêtant brusquement. Sophie éclata de rire alors que Clary essayait de retrouver son souffle.

« Tu as vu ça ? J'ai conduit ! J'ai vraiment conduit cette voiture !

- En théorie... gémit Clary en se frottant l'épaule, là où la ceinture de sécurité l'avait retenue.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, après l'accident... »

Sophie jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir l'expression curieuse de Clary et soupira.

« Mes parents et moi revenions d'un match et il pleuvait et il faisait nuit et... J'imagine que tu devines ce qui c'est passé ensuite. »

Elle observa l'expression horrifiée de Clary.

« Mes parents n'ont pas survécus et moi j'ai récolté cette horrible cicatrice. Mais j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai finalement conduit. Je ne pensais pas en être capable... »

Sophie secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Hé bien, il y a une autre chose courageuse que tu peux faire. »

Clary sorti son appareil photo de son sac.

« J'ai besoin de prendre une photo des gens qui ont réalisé des actes de bravoure et tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas mais ce serait vraiment sympa... »

Sophie hésita un instant avant de sourire.

« Quand est ce que je dis 'Ouistiti' ? »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary accrocha le dernier papier à la clôture noire et crénelée.

Sophie Collins

A dépassé son passé et ses peurs, maintenant ses peurs passées et a finalement conduit pour la première fois.

« Il y a un parc à Londres qui s'appelle Postman's Park. »

Clary se raidit au son de sa voix.

« Ils y honorent les sacrifices héroïques et le courage.

- Les actes de courage sont aussi importants que les bonnes actions.

- Je sais, et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ceci. »

Clary Fray

A surmonté une mauvaise journée en distribuant sa gentillesse au monde.

Il accroche le papier vert à la barrière et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Maintenant c'est complet. »

Ils restèrent debout l'un à coté de l'autre en silence un moment. Clary serra les poings. _Sois courageuse, Clary._

« Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment être une bonne copine, ou même si tu es un bon copain. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et... et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si on se sépare et qu'on ne se parle plus jamais ? J'ai peur que ça arrive. »

Jace soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais fais ça non plus. C'est nouveau pour moi mais je suis le courant, j'invente au fur et à mesure... C'est la meilleure façon de procéder, dit-il en lui souriant. Surtout ne te force pas. Sois naturelle avec moi. C'est ce que je veux vraiment... Quelqu'un de naturel. »

Il prit sa main et caressa sa peau douce, savourant sa chaleur pendant qu'un coup de vent faisait danser les papiers de toutes les couleurs, contenant les actes de bravoure de gens ordinaires.

_"Je crois aux actes de courage ordinaire, au courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre." - Veronica Roth_


	17. Le jardin ambulant

_**Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent. (Review ? Reviews ? Comment ça se conjugue, ce verbe, en français?)**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**The Mortal Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare, **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray, la version française est ma propriété, et en guest-star : **_**« The moving garden » **_**appartenant à Lee Mingwei, un artiste ayant vraiment eu cette initiative et qui s'est vraiment installé à la sortie du Brooklyn Museum. Si ça vous intéresse, il me semble qu'il y a un site internet.**_

Chapitre 17 : Le jardin ambulant

Clary pianota sur sa plaquette, l'écho résonnant le hall presque vide. C'est ce qui arrivait quand on lisait des mangas toute la nuit et qu'on oubliait de faire ses devoirs d'histoire : un weekend au Musée de Brooklyn comme travail supplémentaire. En vérité, ce n'était pas si horrible. L'exposition égyptienne était vraiment intéressante, malgré le manque de visiteurs. De temps en temps, un responsable du musée ou un bénévole traversait la salle mais sinon, Clary était seule avec les objets vieux de 5000 ans.

Elle soupira en dessinant la tablette devant elle, grognant de frustration en effaçant une mauvaise ligne. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, recopiant rapidement les images sur son devoir. Elle attrapa son sac, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de là. Même si elle aimait le musée, le silence mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle récupéra son manteau à l'accueil et sortit dans l'immense hall d'entrée. La verrière montrait le ciel gris et les gros nuages, lourds de pluie.

Clary posa son sac sur le grand banc de granite et s'écroula dessus, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle sortit de sa poche le bout de papier froissé et déchiré.

_La chose le plus merveilleuse à propos de la gentillesse est que ça s'applique à tout le monde, peu importe qui ils sont. Fais quelque chose pour un parfait inconnu et illumine sa journée._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'étira en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de faire ça. Soudain, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de doux. Elle s'écarta brusquement et se retourna. Des fleurs ? En février ?

_Le Jardin Ambulant vous offre la possibilité de prendre une fleur en quittant le musée. Mais si vous décidez de prendre une fleur, vous acceptez de faire un détour avant d'aller vers votre prochaine destination et de donner cette fleur à un parfait inconnu._

Fais quelque chose pour un parfait inconnu... Clary prit délicatement une fleur rose vif et la roula entre ses doigts. Son téléphone vibra et elle l'ouvrit rapidement.

« Hey Jace, t'es où ?

- J'ai eu un contre-temps, je suis désolé. Tu as fini ton heure de colle ? »

Clary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça s'appelle un travail supplémentaire et oui, j'ai fini.

-Tu veux qu'on se retrouve chez Taki's ? »

Clary jeta un coup d'oeil à la fleur qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais je serai un peu en retard... J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ok, on se voit là-bas. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Charlotte Branwell avait d'autres choses à faire que redécorer sa boutique pour l'hiver. Gérer un petit commerce n'était pas vraiment facile, avec ses prêts étudiants qu'il fallait encore rembourser et les clients qui ne se pressaient pas par dizaines.

« Quatre ans à étudier l'économie et tout ce que j'économise, c'est la farine au fond du paquet, » marmonna-t-elle en raclant le fond. La poudre blanche se colla à son visage et elle cligna des yeux, désorientée. Elle grogna en entendant la cloche de la porte d'entrée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

- J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Charlotte aperçut une mèche de cheveux rouges et brillants.

« Qu'est ce que je te sers, ma chérie ?

- Juste un muffin. »

Charlotte essaya de nettoyer son visage mais ça ne fit qu'étaler la farine un peu plus. Elle souffla de frustration en se dirigeant vers le comptoir en frottant sa robe pour faire disparaître les traces blanches.

« Tu veux framboise ou... »

Elle leva les yeux en entendant de nouveau la cloche de la porte. La boutique était vide mais sur le comptoir, il y avait un billet de cinq dollars... et une fleur rose. La porte sonna de nouveau et un homme entra, trempé par la pluie et cherchant son porte-monnaie.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une part de tarte, s'il-vous-plait ? »

Charlotte mis la fleur rose dans un verre d'eau. Le son du verre sur le comptoir fit lever les yeux à l'homme.

« C'est pour la maison, mon chou. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary entra dans Taki's, dégoulinante de pluie. Jace haussa un sourcil, confus en voyant son immense sourire. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa, l'odeur métallique de la pluie le privant de ses sens. Jace pouvait sentir les gouttes de pluie sur sa peau, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Clary lui offrit un grand sourire en s'installant et en ouvrant un menu.

« Alors... Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda nonchalamment Clary en étudiant le menu. Jace éclata de rire, déconcerté.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Clary haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants de malice.

« Les fleurs sont magnifiques en cette période de l'année, » dit-elle en souriant doucement.


	18. Actes de beauté

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Ce chapitre est très certainement mon chapitre préféré, jusque là. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai aidé l'auteur à l'écrire en lui proposant la citation de Ann Hebert. ^^ Bref, bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**The Mortal Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare, **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray, la version française est ma propriété.**_

Chapitre 18 : Actes de beauté insensés

_« Offrez des actes de beauté insensés et des actes de gentillesse spontanés. »_

* * *

><em>Ann Hebert<em>

L'école primaire avait été une époque plutôt tumultueuse dans la vie de Clary. Le rat qui leur apprenait l'alphabet et les arrachages de cheveux dans la cour de récréation avaient provoqué de nombreuses crises de nerf, et ce n'était même pas la peine de lui reparler de l'épidémie de poux qui avait frappé lorsqu'elle était en CP. Clary ne l'avait même pas su à l'époque, sa mère ne lui ayant dit la vérité qu'au collège. Pourtant, il y avait aussi de très bons souvenirs entre ces murs. Clary se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait trempé ses doigts dans le pot de peinture rouge. Si elle devait désigner le moment exact où sa passion pour l'art avait commencé, ce serait là, dans la salle 260, pendant le cours d'art plastiques de CP de Madame Bard, quand elle avait peint son premier autoportrait. Bien sur, il s'agissait d'un bonhomme-bâton avec de grosses spirales rouges autour de ce qui était sensé être sa tête, mais ce souvenir faisait sourire Clary à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant l'école. C'était étrange cette façon qu'avait la vieille classe de lui inspirer ses meilleures compositions.

_La beauté et la gentillesse vont de pair. Personne ne peut réellement effacer leur impact car on se souviendra toujours d'elles._

_Fait quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui va rester._

Madame Bard savait qu'elle n'était pas la chouchoute du Principal Jones... Mais il fallait noter qu'après trente ans à enseigner dans cette école et gérer des CP tumultueux dans la classe la plus aventureuse qui soit – l'art – elle avait gagné le respect du vieil homme. Trente ans dans le petit bâtiment gris, trente ans à porter en courant à l'infirmière des petits de sept ans tombés du toboggan, trente ans à voir les histoires fantastiques que les enfants pouvaient inventer à partir d'un gros bout d'argile ou le dragon qu'ils distinguaient dans une tache de peinture verte. Elle sentit un élan de tristesse en voyant le mur noir, les grosses lettres de graffiti impossibles à effacer et les restes déchirés de vieilles affiches détrempées par la pluie.

Le bâtiment avait l'air triste et désolé, un endroit morne où elle, Ruth Bard, ne pouvait pas décemment travailler.

« Que proposez-vous, Madame Bard ? demanda le principal Jones d'une voix fatiguée. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'argent dans notre budget pour ce genre de choses.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'élèves qui se porteraient volontaires pour aider l'école, répliqua fermement Madame Bard, mais le principal renifla de façon désobligeante.

- Qui ? Les CE2 ? D'après ce que m'a dit le professeur de sciences, ils en sont encore à faire exploser leurs volcans pour retapisser les murs de la salle. De toute façon, même s'il y avait suffisamment de volontaires, il y a aussi le matériel, les autorisations et les problèmes qui ne manqueront pas de nous tomber dessus si quelqu'un se blesse. Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Ruth.

- Vous êtes si pessimiste. Bon sang, il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi vous ne vous faites jamais inviter aux goûters d'anniversaire. »

Le principal Jones releva la tête et haussa les sourcils.

« Des goûters d'anniversaire ? »

Mais Ruth continua sans lui prêter attention.

« Je pars à la retraite cette année, très cher. J'ai mon mari sur le dos depuis un moment, mon médecin aussi, qui dit que me baisser est mauvais pour mon dos. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les CP sont si petits ! Bref, je n'ai pas travaillé ici pendant trente ans pour voir cette école tomber en ruine comme ça. Honnêtement, qui voudrait envoyer ses enfants dans un endroit qui ressemble à une prison ? Non, si je dois partir, je partirais avec une école sur les rails, ou je ne partirai pas ! »

Après son laïus, elle se détourna et sortit du bureau, laissant le principal Jones derrière elle. Il soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Des goûters d'anniversaire ? » marmonna-t-il.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Oh mon Dieu, Simon tu te souviens de ça ? »

Clary éclata de rire en se glissant sous le toboggan, se sentant de nouveau comme une enfant de sept ans. Simon leva les yeux au ciel en la suivant.

« Bien sur que je me souviens. Club des super détectives secrets, pour vous servir, » répondit-il en imitant un salut militaire. Clary souleva un bout de plastique qui révéla un carré de terre fraîche.

« Tu te souviens quand on enterrait nos trésors ici ? J'avais piqué le miroir de poche de ma mère pour le mettre là, dit-elle en riant.

- Comment je pourrais oublier ? Tu te souviens de notre élevage de fourmis ?

- Ouais... Elles s'étaient toutes enfuies au bout d'une journée. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire devant l'absurdité des plans de leur enfance. Ils riaient toujours quand ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ça faisait un moment, mais Clary pouvait toujours se repérer dans les couloirs. Celui-ci menait à la cantine, celui-là aux toilettes où un gamin s'était coincé la tête dans un cabinet. Tout était si familier mais c'était si étrange d'être de nouveau là. Clary fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées quand Simon l'attrapa par le coude.

« Hé ! C'est pas Mme Bard là-bas ? »

Elle traversait le couloir, ses yeux gris surveillant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La joie envahit Clary quand elle vit son ancienne professeur d'arts plastiques.

« Bonjour Mme Bard ! » salua Clary en souriant. L'adulte plissa les yeux. La petite rousse lui était familière, mais elle avait eu tellement d'élèves.

« Je suis désolée, je vous connais ? »

Clary rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis la fille qui a réussi à démonter le tableau et à le faire dégringoler. »

Le souvenir fit tout de suite la lumière dans l'esprit de Mme Bard.

« Clary ! Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

- Oh, je vais bien, merci... On faisait juste un tour.

- Et voilà Simon ! Comment va ton rat ? »

Simon grimaça en se rappelant de ce jour terrible où il avait apporté son rat pour le présenter à la classe.

« Il s'est enfui il y a quatre ans... Fichu Scrubbers, marmonna-t-il.

- Seigneur... Hé bien, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir revu, mais je suis très occupée.

- Oh, on peut peut-être vous aider ? »

Mme Bard ouvrit la bouche pour nier et la referma en observant les deux adolescents.

« Peut-être. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

**« Blog Officiel pour les Bonnes Actions. »**

Clary s'arrêta de taper.

« Tu es sûr que ça peut marcher ? Je veux dire, qui va vraiment s'y intéresser ?

- Fais-le, Clary. Si personne ne vient, j'imagine qu'on va juste devoir acheter beaucoup de peinture, » répondit Simon en levant les yeux au ciel. Clary soupira et recommença à taper.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Kaelie ! Deux doubles mochas glacés, vite ! Ta pause est presque finie ! »

Kaelie agita la main paresseusement.

« Ouais, j'arrive Max. »

Elle consulta ses mails. _Clary Fray vous invite à voir son blog ! _Elle fronça les sourcils en cliquant sur le message.

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Et alors j'ai dit...

- Attends une seconde, » interrompit Aline en sentant son portable vibrer. _Un nouveau message de Clary Fray._

O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec étouffa un bâillement en écoutant les robots qui lui servaient de collègues déblatérer sur les stock-options et la monopolisation des ressources. Il éclata presque en sanglots de reconnaissance quand il vit le nom de Magnus s'afficher sur son portable.

« Salut chéri, est-ce que tu seras bientôt libre ?

- Qu'as tu à l'esprit exactement ? répondit Alec en souriant.

- Hé bien, Clary as besoin d'aide avec un truc...

O.O.O.O.O.O

Jace avait les yeux fixés sur la page blanche en face de lui. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il repoussait cette dissertation. Maintenant il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait écrire. Son ordinateur l'avertit de l'arrivée d'un nouvel e-mail. Jace haussa un sourcil en l'ouvrant.

**Blog Officiel pour les Bonnes Actions**

_Aucune école laissée pour compte :_

_Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous déteste l'école, ou du moins n'y a pas de bons souvenirs. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne regardent pas le vieux bâtiment décrépi au coin de la rue, mais ce bâtiment là, moi, je le vois. Je le vois parce que c'était mon école. L'école, malgré ce que les gens disent ou veulent que vous pensiez, ne sera jamais ni la période la plus heureuse ni la pire de votre vie, parce qu'elle sera les deux. Ce qui importe est ce que vous y apprenez et les expériences que vous y faites, parce que c'est là que vous passerez certaines des années les plus importantes de votre vie._

_Alors je vous demande, lecteurs, écrivains, artistes et blogueurs, tous, de donner quelques heures de votre week-end pour m'aider à nettoyer ce mur. Peinture de toutes couleurs, pinceaux et autres ustensiles gracieusement acceptés. Talent artistique non nécessaire._

Jace sourit. Sa disserte pouvait attendre encore un peu.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary passait devant l'école tous les jours. Ses doigts frôlaient la peinture à peine sèche. Le vert de l'herbe brillait contre le bleu du ciel. La scène représentait des enfants jouant à la corde à sauter sous un ciel étoilé. Elle souriait en se souvenant du jour où ce chef-d'oeuvre avait été réalisé. Il était inutile de préciser que Clary était revenue couverte de peinture. Mais son coeur avait bondi devant la foule rassemblée devant l'école. La fresque avait été faite petit à petit et ça avait pris trois semaines en tout. (Clary avait passé des heures entières à essayer de convaincre Magnus que Puff le Dragon Magique Recouvert de Paillettes n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.)

« Ça restera pour les prochaines générations. »

Clary se retourna pour voir une Mme Bard satisfaite avec une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant un pinceau.

« Mais je ne vois pas ton nom. »

Clary sourit en prenant le pinceau.

_Inspiré par des actes de beauté insensés._


	19. Échec et mat

_**Hello ! Plus qu'un chapitre et j'aurai rattrapé l'auteur ! **_

_**Un grand merci à Adeline.L pour son commentaire. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et je transmettrais ton enthousiasme à Elizabeth Gray.^^ C'est vrai que le fandom français est plutôt pauvre (carrément vide), alors n'hésitez pas à poster vos propres fictions ! Vous ne saurez jamais ce que ça vaut si vous n'osez pas. ^^**_

_**Désolée pour le délai, mais FF ne voulait pas du chapitre.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**The Mortal Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare, **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray, la version française est ma propriété.**_

Chapitre 19 : Échec et Mat

_Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil curieux aux cases noires et blanches. Ses doigts caressaient doucement les gravures des pièces. Il avait plus envie de toutes les jeter par terre que de les placer délicatement sur le plateau. Mais il fallait qu'il endure la partie parce que Papa était au travail et Maman voulait qu'ils viennent._

_« Alors ? Quel est ton prochain mouvement ? »_

_Les mains parcheminées de son grand père entourèrent les siennes, ces grandes mains marquées par l'âge qui tremblaient contre ses petites mains à lui. Le garçon soupira, battant du pied, rêvant de courir sous le soleil._

_« Je sais pas, Papi... Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, comme d'habitude ? »_

_Le vieil homme se mit à rire._

_« Tu dois avoir un peu de patience. Je ne suis pas toujours là pour te donner les bons mouvements. »_

_Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Tu seras toujours là, Papi. »_

_Le vieil homme regarda le garçon un moment avant de remettre le jeu en position initiale._

_« Regarde, tout le monde est à sa place, d'accord ? Nouveau jeu, nouvelles possibilités. Quel serait ton premier mouvement ? »_

_Le petit garçon haussa les épaules, prit un pion au hasard et l'avança de deux cases._

_« Tu es sûr ? Le pion est au centre, et si quelqu'un passait derrière ta ligne et prenait ton roi ? C'est trop facile pour ton adversaire de prendre ton pion. »_

_Le petit leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel._

_« C'est juste un pion. C'est si petit... Il n'a pas vraiment d'importance._

_- Chaque pièce sur ce plateau a son importance... Même les plus petites. Elles participent toutes à ta victoire. Maintenant … Quelle est ta pièce favorite ?_

_- La tour, je crois. »_

_Il prit la pièce entre ses doigts. Il aimait bien le petit donjon. Le vieil homme sourit._

_« La plupart des gens répondent le cavalier. Mais la tour est aussi ma pièce favorite. Elle ne peut aller qu'en ligne droite, d'autant de cases que tu veux... Pas de complication._

_- Papi, je m'ennuie … Je peux aller dehors maintenant ? gémit-il._

_- Juste un dernier jeu, Henry, répondit le grand-père en souriant et en réarrangeant les pièces. Maintenant, quand tu... »_

_Il se racla la gorge et toussa, un bruit sourd et rauque._

_« Papi ? »_

_Le vieil homme était plié en deux et semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de tousser._

_« Papi ? Maman ! » cria le petit garçon en s'agitant dans tous les sens, complètement impuissant._

_C'est ce jour précis que Henry Branwell appris le sens du mot cancer._

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Branwell ? »

Henry grimaça. Son patron devait avoir trouvé la...

« Pourquoi diable y-a-t'il de l'huile sur la machine à café ?

- Eh bien, monsieur, je veux dire, je pensais, j'ai juste...

- Ma patience a ses limites, Branwell.

- La machine à café serait beaucoup plus efficace, monsieur ! Je pensais … Si je pouvais la bricoler, elle pourrait faire du café en trois secondes et demie ! Plus besoin de faire la queue !

- C'était pas à vous de faire ça, Branwell ! Maintenant vous pouvez aller expliquer à vos petits collègues pourquoi ils ne pourront pas avoir leur café ! Attendez que Mr Mortmain entende parler de ça ! » cracha le supérieur de Henry en s'éloignant, rageur.

Henry soupira et retourna à son petit bureau. C'était comme ça toute la journée.

« Mince quoi, j'essaie juste de nous rendre la vie un peu plus facile... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses collègues. Rien. Aucune réaction. Dans quelques heures, il ramassera ses affaires et se faufilera dans l'ascenseur déjà bondé. Il prendra le train R jusqu'à la chambre de bonne qu'il occupait à Brooklyn, réchauffera son dîner au micro-ondes et ira se coucher. On se lève et on recommence.

« Je me demande si c'est ce que Grand-père avait en tête pour moi... marmonna-t'il en tapant des lignes entières de chiffres.

- J'y crois pas ! BRANWELL ! »

Henry tressaillit lorsque son supérieur jeta les dossier sur son bureau.

« Tu as oublié une page entière de transactions ! On va mettre des jours à rectifier tout ça ! Bordel, mais à quoi tu pensais ?

- J-je suis d-désolé … Je ne … Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ... »

- Tes excuses ne résolvent rien du tout ! La réputation de l'entreprise pâtit à cause d'un seul petit bureaucrate ! »

L'homme rouge de colère soupira et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Vous êtes suspendu. Congés sans soldes. Ne venez pas travailler demain. Sortez de là avant que je me rappelle que vous n'êtes qu'un espace inutile. »

Personne ne leva le nez quand Henry ramassa ses affaires et partit.

O.O.O.O.O.O

La Boulangerie de Charlotte sentait bon le pain frais. Charlotte était en train de pétrir une grosse boule de pâte quand la sonnette de l'entrée annonça l'arrivée d'Henry. Charlotte sourit tristement à son visage fatigué.

« Bonjour, mon chou. Mauvaise journée ? »

Henry soupira, le poids du monde sur ses épaules l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

« Je me suis presque fait virer aujourd'hui, Charlotte. Je suis à peu près sûr que ça ne va pas tarder. »

Charlotte lui prépara une tasse de thé fumante et un petit pain.

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'ils sont très contents de toi ! Tu as toujours été bon avec les chiffres. »

Henry prit une gorgée de thé, le liquide chaud éloignant la pluie glaciale.

« C'est tout ce que je suis. Un autre type bon avec les chiffres. Ma vie... n'est qu'un infini recommencement, finit-il en soupirant.

- Attends une seconde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique un moment, avant de revenir avec un vieil échiquier usé. Les pièces étaient en bois, fendues et décolorées et le plateau était déformé, avec de nombreuses taches de café mais Henri le prit dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique.

« Je suis désolée, je sait qu'il est un peu abimé …

- Non, la contredit Henri en souriant. Merci Charlotte. Merci beaucoup. »

Charlotte rougit, ses joues se colorant d'un léger rose. Henri prit une tour et la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'échiquier comme ça depuis que je suis gamin. Mon grand-père en avait un, mais ensuite il est mort et … Eh bien, je n'ai jamais su ce que l'échiquier est devenu, » finit-il en se souvenant d'affreuses tenues d'hôpital et de doigts fatigués.

Charlotte sourit doucement, et réajusta la fleur dans le vase sur le comptoir.

« Je suis heureuse que celui-ci te rende le sourire. Il appartenait à mon père … mais moi je n'ai jamais appris à jouer.

- Merci Charlotte … Tu n'a aucune idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir, dit-il avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Bon, je te vois demain ?

- B-bien sur, Henri ! Bonne journée ! »

Ses joues étaient un peu roses et elle avait un grand sourire.

O.O.O.O.O.O

C'est seulement lorsqu'Henri referma la porte et fut accueilli par le silence que l'euphorie disparut. Sa vie se résumait à ça : aller au boulot, revenir à la maison, se réchauffer un plat de surgelés, aller se coucher. C'était une existence insipide et fade qu'Henri vivait depuis dix ans. Il promena ses doigts sur les pièces usées.

L'échiquier de son grand père était exactement pareil. Il se souvenait que chaque pièce était marqué par la poussière des parcs de la ville, par les tentatives hésitantes des amis de la maison de retraite de son grand-père et par la curiosité d'un petit garçon. Chaque pièce portait une histoire et chaque jeu était gravé sur le plateau. Henri passa le doigt sur une tache de café, se demandant quels histoires ce plateau-ci pouvait bien porter.

Les parties étaient solitaires, Henri jouant les deux cotés du plateau. Le fait qu'il n'ai pas joué depuis un certain temps n'aidait pas. Il perdait souvent contre lui-même ou déclarait forfait. Alors Henri décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**20$ au vainqueur de cette partie  
>Faites autant de mouvements que vous le souhaitez<br>Mais sachez que mon adversaire, s'il devait gagner**

**Laisserait mon porte-monnaie plus léger**

Henri équilibra le panneau pour qu'il soit bien visible et s'assis contre le mur de pierre qui soutenait le Manhattan Bridge. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de friture qui s'échappait des échoppes de chiche-kebabs et entendre des bribes de chinois en provenance de la foule. Le plateau était en place, son pion blanc déjà en position d'attaque.

Il était content d'avoir pris un livre parce que la seule chose qu'il reçu, ce fut des regards étonnés des passants. Un jeune garçon, à un moment, s'approcha du plateau, poussa un pion et partit en courant. Henri soupira avant de remballer.

Ce premier jour avait été un échec complet.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Henri recommença tous les dimanches pendant les mois suivants et installa le plateau sur le bitume mais personne n'osa s'approcher. Henri garda son argent mais resta désespérément sans adversaire. Il était arrivé à la moitié du cinquième Harry Potter quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Estomaqué, il posa son livre et son regard tombe sur une vieille paire de Converses déglinguées. En levant les yeux, il découvrit une crinière rouge.

« L'offre tient toujours ? »

Henri ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche, alors il acquiesça. La jeune fille sourit.

« Génial. Au fait, je m'appelle Clary. Clary Fray, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- H-Henri Branwell, bafouilla-t-il. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » proposa-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise. Clary eut un petit rire avant de s'asseoir sur le ciment.

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour les échecs, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si je suis un peu lente.

- Les échecs sont un jeu d'esprit, ce ne serait pas drôle si ce n'était pas lent, » expliqua Henri en se souvenant des mots de son grand-père.

Clary réfléchit en moment en se mordant la lèvre et avança un pion de trois cases.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, remarqua Henri.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu … Tu sais jouer ? »

Clary éclata de rire. « Je suis un peu rouillée, je n'ai pas joué depuis … Ouais, bon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? »

Henri était estomaqué, et terriblement enthousiaste. Un élève ? C'était encore mieux qu'un adversaire !

« Bien sur ! s'exclama-t-il en remettant les pièces à leurs places respectives. Donc, le pion ne bouge que d'une case à chaque fois, dans n'importe quel sens. Par contre … »

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là, toutes les semaines ? demanda Clary en avançant sa tour de deux cases.

- Eh bien, mon amie m'a donné ce jeu... et je n'ai personne avec qui jouer, alors qui de mieux que tout New York ? répondit Henri en riant. Mon grand-père m'a dit une fois que les échecs pouvait transformer un ennemi en ami et je pense que c'est vrai. Quoi de mieux que de résoudre les différents en usant de ses capacités intellectuelles ? continua-t-il en glissant son fou de trois cases en diagonale.

- Votre grand-père a l'air d'être un homme intelligent. »

Clary se mordit la lèvre, sur le point de bouger un pion avant de voir la légère dénégation d'Henri. Sa main se déplaça rapidement vers son cavalier.

« C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer. Je me souviens que je détestais lui rendre visite parce qu'il m'obligeait à jouer avec lui alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était sortir et courir partout.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, il n'y a rien que je ne donnerai pour une dernière partie avec lui. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Henri ne déplace sa reine.

« Échec et Mat. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

« Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ? demanda Clary.

- Comptable chez Mortmain Entreprises, répondit Henri en fronçant les sourcils en en déplaçant sa tour.

- Vraiment ? Ça doit être génial, comme job, ironisa la jeune fille.

- J'aurais plutôt dit déprimant. Mon patron n'est pas vraiment la personne la plus facile à vivre.

- Vous n'avez pas des collègues sympas, au moins ? Genre 'The Office' ? s'enquit l'adolescente en avançant son fou de six cases.

- Ils ne connaissent même pas mon nom. Il n'y en a que pour l'argent, les listes de nombres. Je ne supporte plus d'utiliser mon ordinateur parce qu'entendre le son des touches me rend malade. En plus, la seule chose que je fais, c'est foutre le bordel avec mes inventions pourries.

- Allez, ça ne peut pas être si terrible ! se moqua Clary en prenant la tour de son adversaire.

- Une fois, j'ai réussi à faire que la machine à café serve de l'huile, au lieu du café. Personne n'a pensé à le dire à mon supérieur.

- Aïe. Et alors ? grimaça la rouquine.

- On m'a donné un congé sans solde, répondit Henri en bougeant sa reine.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne faites pas quelque chose qui vous plait ?

- Je ne suis bon à rien... Je gaspille de l'air, en fait.

- … Échec, » annonça tranquillement Clary.

Les leçons continuèrent ainsi les semaines qui suivirent. Parfois, son petit ami Jace venait avec elle et les observait tandis que Clary apprenait doucement (même si Henri pensait que Jace était plus une distraction qu'autre chose puisque Clary ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait une pièce). Le trio attirait l'attention, et il y eut bientôt un petit groupe de personne autour d'eux, soutenant l'un ou l'autre, ou simplement admirant le jeu.

« Eh bien, un marché est un marché, sourit Henri en sortant un billet de vingt dollars de son porte-monnaie. Visiblement, j'ai été un bon professeur. »

Clary sourit en se relevant, prête à se fondre dans la foule qui se dispersait. Henri eut un moment de tristesse ses leçons avec Clary allaient lui manquer.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, vous me reverrez, » dit Clary en souriant.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Le dimanche suivant, Henri se dirigea vers le pont en se préparant à une nouvelle longue attente. Pourtant, il trouva un attroupement devant le lieu où il posait habituellement son échiquier. Il se mit à courir, pour empêcher quiconque de prendre sa place mais s'arrêta net.

**Leçons d'échecs par le grand joueur**

**Henri Branwell**

Le panneau se tenait derrière un jeu d'échec flambant neuf. Il fixa son regard dessus, pas vraiment certain qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sa manche.

« Hé monsieur ! C'est vrai que tu peux m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs ? »

A quelques rues de là, Clary sourit en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Jace. Elle se souvint des mots sur le petit bout de papier froissé :

_Ne sous-estime pas le simple bonheur d'un jeu de société._


	20. Un monde de mots

_**Hey ! Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. Encore. Mais voilà le chapitre 20 ! J'ai fini par rattraper Elizabeth, donc désormais, les sorties de mes chapitres seront calqués sur les sorties de ses chapitres. Et même si ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas posté, elle m'a promis qu'elle continuait à travailler dessus et qu'elle finirait cette histoire. Alors ne désespérez pas!**_

_**Oh, et le chapitre est posté sans béta. Désolée.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**The Mortal Instruments**__** appartient à Cassandra Clare, **__**Random Acts of Kindness**__** appartient à Elizabeth Gray, la version française est ma propriété.**_

Chapitre 20 : Un monde de mots.

Monsieur Jérémiah Silent était très fier de sa bibliothèque. Bien sur, il était considéré comme « Le Type Louche Du Bout De La Rue », mais honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le reprocher à ses voisins. Laura était morte il y a déjà deux ans, ce qui ne le rendait pas vraiment plus sociable. Alors, il se perdait profondément dans ses livres, dans les mots, les personnages, les mondes. Laura l'appelait toujours « mon petit rat de bibliothèque » et réajustait ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle était la seule à le supporter quand il disait que « l'espace pour les livres est plus important que l'espace pour vivre ». Ses épais romans étaient partout, entre ses bouteilles de parfum et ses livres de maths à elle. S'il y avait quelque chose que Laura adorait, c'était un bon problème de maths. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'elle avait enseigné les mathématiques dans un lycée pendant vingt ans, avant qu'un cancer du sein ne l'emporte.

Jérémiah soupira en s'asseyant dans son grand fauteuil. Il avait décidé de relire les Harry Potter, La Coupe de Feu ouvert sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé fumante à la main. La lumière diffuse et grise de cette matinée pluvieuse illuminait la pièce. Jérémiah ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au rocking-chair vide en face de lui et la tasse vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il soupira tristement et ouvrit son livre.

Il était exactement neuf heures et demie lorsqu'il entendit le son familier du portail s'ouvrant et se refermant, annonçant l'arrivée du journal quotidien. Le vieil homme prit son livre sous son bras et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, monsieur Silent ! »

Jérémiah regarda Max Lightwood garer son vélo contre le lampadaire. Il se surprit à sourire. Max était l'un des seuls à ne pas penser qu'il était fou.

« Bonjour Max, » le salua-t-il en s'accoudant à la barrière. Max jeta un coup d'oeil au livre sous son bras.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de lire ? demanda la garçon avec un air vaguement méprisant.

-_Harry Potter._ Je crois comprendre que tu n'es pas un grand lecteur, répondit le vieil homme en rigolant

-C'est juste trop nul ! soupira Max. Ça me donne envie de dormir.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas celui-là ? Proposa Jérémiah après un moment d'hésitation. Si tu l'aime, tu peux le garder.

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Silent ! » s'écria Max, les yeux écarquillés.

Jérémiah souris en regardant Max remonter sur son vélo et partir à toute allure, avant de rentrer chez lui, les mains étrangement vides. Mais, ça ne faisait rien. Les livres étaient fait pour être partagés, pas stockés sur des étagères. De plus, il aurait plus tard une autre source de lecture, puisque Max glisserait ses copies de fan-fictions d'Harry Potter dans sa boite aux lettres.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Ça lui avait donné de l'inspiration, étrangement. Il n'avait pas tardé à trouver sur la Toile ce petit blog obscure écrit par une jeune fille de seize ans qui détaillait chaque bonne action qu'elle avait effectué.

_La chose la plus merveilleuse à propos de la gentillesse, c'est qu'elle s'applique à tout le monde, peu importe qui ils sont. Fais quelque chose pour un parfait inconnu et illumine sa journée._

Il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à aller parler aux gens. Il baissait toujours le regard et fuyait – c'était sa façon de communiquer. Mais il commença à donner la seule chose auquel il tenait vraiment : sa précieuse bibliothèque. Des vieux livres sortaient des étagères et étaient posés sur les marches devant chez lui, à coté d'un panier vide et d'un panneau :

**Servez-vous.**

**Prix : un sachez de thé, une pièce, un morceau de tissu, un conseil ou une belle histoire.**

Il avait maintenant une collection de piécettes, un conseil sur la meilleure façon de nettoyer le trottoir et une histoire à propos d'un chat disparu. Chacune de ces choses avait représenté la personne qui avait pris un vieux livre usé, l'avait lu, avait intégré ses mots et leur sens et l'avait chéri, de la même façon que lui les avait chéris avec Laura.

C'était le but des livres, de diffuser leurs théories et leurs histoires, d'être pressés sur le coeur de leurs lecteurs. Pas d'être gardés jalousement sur les étagères poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque d'un vieil homme.

Un jour, il reçu deux sachets de thé, surement du citron à l'odeur, qui étrangement avaient été liés ensemble avec un ruban bleu. Il se promenait dans Battery Park, quand il réalisa.

Ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur un banc. Au milieu des poussettes aux bébés criards et des chiens qui se reniflaient le derrière, ils semblaient complètement perdus dans leur propre monde d'aventures. Les couvertures semblaient familières, avec la marque de pliage au milieu du dos. Et il réalisa. C'était ses livres ! C'était ses livres, lu par de parfaits inconnus.

Un sentiment d'euphorie s'empara de sa poitrine, quand il vit le ruban bleu qui servait de marque page, les deux tasses de thé et leurs mains entremêlées. Il ne les salua pas en passant, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, parce qu'ils ressemblaient tellement à Laura et lui – la petite rousse flamboyante et le garçon aux cheveux d'or.


End file.
